Stay with us now and forever
by Suariel
Summary: Ryan, Sara, Maria, Thomas, Sora and Kari children of May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf. Never met their father in person, doesn't know the reason of why their father was never with them from the start. Until a contest at Sootopolis City, where every one of them will meet their fathers. How will things end up? Contest, Ikari, Poke and Oldrivalshippings I don't own pokemon Rated M to be safe
1. Character Intro

_Main characters_

Ryan Hayden

Son of May Maple and Drew Hayden

Twin sister – Sara

13 Years old

Coordinator

Personality:

Knowledgable

Brave

Cold hearted to strangers/people he don't like

Athletic

Hates:

His **FATHER**

Being weak

Cheaters

Liars

Sweet things

Loves:

His mother, sister and friends

Pokemons

Spicy food

Pokemons:

Gallade (Psychic/fighting, starter pokemon)

Umbreon (Dark)

Arcanine (Fire)

Masquerain (Bug/flying)

Gyarados (Water/flying)

Gabite (Dragon/ground)

Sara Hayden

Daughter of May Maple and Drew Hayden

Twin brother – Ryan

13 Years old

Personality:

Sweet and innocent

Caring

Naïve

Hot headed

Hates:

Cheaters

Liars

Bitter food

Dad (maybe?)

Loves:

Her mom, brother and friends

Pokemons

Sweets

Pokemons:

Gardevior (Physic, starter pokemon)

Espeon (Physic)

Ninetails (Fire)

Combee (Bug/Flying)

Milotic (Water)

Maria Shinji

Daughter of Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji

10 years old (youngest of all)

Coordinator

Personality:

Cute and innocent

Very naïve (since she IS the youngest)

Caring

Kind

Hates:

Scary things

Liars

Fights (besides pokemon battle)

Being alone

Loves:

Her mother, father and friends

Pokemons

Anything cute

Pokemons:

Nidoran (Poison/Female, starter)

Dratini (Dragon)

Pichu (Electric)

Meowth (Normal)

Thomas Oak

Son of Leaf Green and Gary Oak

16 years old

Trainer

Personality:

Smart

Cocky

Athletic (Hmm…)

Troublemaker

Arrogant

Hates:

Father

Cheaters

Bullies

Some Veggies (Eggplants, carrots, bell peppers, tomatoes)

Loves:

Attentions

Friends and family

Pokemon

Researching

Pokemons:

Lucario (Steel/Fighter, starter)

Gengar (Ghost)

Absol (Dark)

Flareon (Fire)

Sora Ketchum

Daughter of Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum

15 years old

Trainer

Twin sister – Kari

Personality:

Tomboy

Protective

Impatient

Moody

Hates:

Bullies

Father

Bitter food

Some veggies (Carrots, broccoli and bell peppers)

Loves:

Sister, mother and friends

Pokemons

Soccer

Pokemons:

Jolteon (Electric, starter)

Slowking (Water/psychic)

Sandslash (Ground)

Staraptor (Flying)

Kari Ketchum

Daughter of Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum

15 years old

Trainer

Twin sister – Sora

Personality:

Cheerful

Worry maker

Emotional

Considerate

Hates:

Bugs

Cheaters

Being separated from her friends, family members or pokemons

Father (Maybe…)

Loves:

Pokemons

Family and friends

Reading

Pokemons:

Vaporeon (Water, starter)

Ponyta (Fire)

Sandshrew (Ground)

Jigglypuff (Normal)

 _ **There will be additional characters within this story :D**_

 _ **The characters that are underlined are characters that most of you all know from the anime/game and how they act and their pokemons. There will be some SLIGHT changes so yeah. I will add extra information to this introduction as I continue to type this story. Thank you**_


	2. Contest Registration

_**Hey everyone! I'm back with another pokemon fanfiction! Just finished my bleach fanfiction, if you haven't read it then please do but of course its up to all of you if you want to read it or not.**_

 _ **Well let's get started! Just a reminder I might add a few things for the character introduction while I type this story.**_

Chapter 1 – Contest registration

It was a beautiful, sunny day at the Sootopolis city in the Hoenn region. "Come on! Let's hurry" yelled a girl with orange short hair and onyx eyes wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a yellow tank top and a red running shoes on, running through the city that looks like 15. "Hold on a minute SORA!" Cried a medium length hair woman with viridian eyes in a blue shirt with short sleeves and black jeans and a blue running shoes running after the girl known as Sora.

"Geez… Kari, your sister is very hyper" said a boy whose age is 16 years old with brown spiky hair and black eyes in green shirt and black shorts that reaches to his mid-thigh. The girl Kari with black long hair that is tied into a low pony tail that rests on her right shoulder, with a red skirt and white shirt with bubble pattern on it; giggled and said "Don't forget she is your rival Thomas"

"Don't forget that you are also my rival Kari"

"AHHHHHHHH!" There was a scream and when they turned around they saw their friend with green long hair and sapphire blue eyes in black v-shape shirt with fires pattern shirt with blue short skirt were looking at a poster on a wall. "What is it now Sara?" Thomas asked. "There's a pokemon contest that is happening over here in THIS city!" The girl known as Sara explained. "When does it start?" A boy with brown short hair with emerald green eyes in a blue turtle neck shirt with short sleeves with sleeveless black jacket and jeans, asked as he made his way to Sara.

"Well… it says… next week and it will take two weeks to finish the contest Ryan" Sara explained.

"Sounds familiar doesn't it May?" A women with long midnight blue hair with blue eyes in pink summer dress asked her friend. "Sounds like a wallace cup to me Dawn" a girl with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail and with sapphire eyes in a red shirt and black shorts, known as May replied. "Brings back memories of us battling each other with Piplup and Glaceon right?" Dawn asked. May giggled and said "It sure does"

"Hey mommy let's participate please~" A small girl with midnight blue short hair and onyx eyes asked in a violet summer dress with a pink ribbon tied on her waist. "Yeah, sounds like fun" Dawn agreed.

"Sorry girls but it says that in order to participate you need to be in pairs" explained a woman with long light brown hair and leaf green eyes in a green shirt and jeans. "Ryan and Sara can go together since they trust each other a lot…" May said

"Kari and I can go together!" Exclaimed Sora

"EH!?" Kari called out

"Go and try it Kari, I'm sure you will enjoy and do take notice that it is a good idea to take a break from time to time" the woman that was chasing after Sora a while ago explained.

"Mist has a point, you too Thomas you should enter" Leaf explained.

"Alright" Thomas and Kari agreed.

"Then Thomas could you please be my partner?" Maria asked Thomas with her famous puppy eyes.

Thomas sighed and said "Of course Maria" Maria smiled brightly and hugged him.

"Mom, you're not participating?" Ryan asked May. May smiled and said "I enjoy watching you guys participating the contest" Misty, Leaf and Dawn nodded. Ryan sighed and said "Alright, while we might as well get going to sign up before we forget" Ryan started to head to the Pokemon center, "Well… then we should go book a room in a hotel for us we'll see you at the pokemon center alright?" Misty suggested. The children nodded and headed after Ryan.

"Well shall we get going?" Misty asked and May, Leaf and Dawn nodded and they headed to the hotel.

With the Children…

"Can't wait!" Maria exclaimed with happiness as she was skipping her way to the pokemon center. "Hey! Maria watch out!" Thomas called out but before Maria could stop, she bumped into a man and landed on her butt. "Ow…" Maria said while rubbing her nose. "Maria are you alright?" Sara and Kari asked and went to Maria to check if she was injured. "I'm fine, no need to worry" Maria assured everyone, Maria looked up and saw a man with black spiky hair with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Are you alright?" the man asked as he kneeled and his Pikachu jumped off his shoulder. "Yes, sorry for bumping into you sir" Maria apologized. The man laughed and said "No worries, as long as you're not hurt then everything is fine. Are all of you here to participate the up-coming contest?"

"Yeah we are!"

"Well hope to see you all in the contest soon" The man said as he got up.

"Wait a minute sir, who's your partner?" Ryan asked

"My childhood friend, well… you will meet them at the contest soon enough"

"Your other friends are participating as well?" Sora asked

"Yeah and -"

"HEY PATHETIC! WE'RE LEAVING!" A rough voice called out to the man

"Coming!" The man replied and looked at the children in front of him and said "Well see you guys at the contest then" the man left with his Pikachu on his trial. "Well… let's go sign up" Sara said, and made their way into the pokemon center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon center, how may I help you today?" a girl with pink hair with a nurse hat asked. "We're like to enter the contest" Thomas replied. "Of course, please give me your contest pass and if you don't have any then I will make one for you right now just need to give me your trainer card and please write down your partner name on this form" Nurse Joy explained while handing them a white form for them to fill out. Ryan, Sara and Maria gave Nurse Joy their contest pass while Thomas, Sora and Kari gave her their trainer card.

"Alright registration is complete for all of you, the contest will start next week" Nurse Joy explained and returned their pass and trainer cards to them. "Thank you Nurse Joy" Sara thanked Nurse Joy and made their way out. "Well what are we going to do now?" Sora asked. "Now we need to wait for our mom" Ryan said. "Ryan Sara!" They heard May's voice called out to them and once they turned around they saw Dawn, Leaf and Misty walking up to them. "Finished registering I see" May stated. Ryan nodded and Sara asked "Booked a hotel?"

May nodded and said "You will love it! We were lucky to bump into Wallace"

"Well what do we need for a contest?" Thomas asked

"Contest clothing and seals" Ryan explained

"What seals? And what is this for" Sora asked while holding a blue empty ball.

Dawn giggled and said "Let's go back to the hotel and I will make new contest clothes for all of you while you guys think of an appeal and explain what that capsule and seals are for alright?" Everyone nodded and head back to the hotel.

"That should do it" Dawn said as she finished the last clothing. "Mommy may I see?" Maria asked, Dawn looked down at Maria and giggled, "No sweety it's a surprise for all of you" Maria pouted while everyone was looking through the seals that their parents bought for them to choose. "Before you choose a seal, have you guys thought of a pokemon that you're going to use for the appeals?" May asked. Everyone nodded and Leaf asked "Which one?" The children smiled at each other and said "It's a secret" The mothers sighed and nodded. The children looked at the seals that are on the ground and are thinking hard of which one to use.

"Once you finish picking you guys should go to sleep, you guys can do whatever you wish tomorrow until the contest arrives" Misty said. "OKAY!" The children cried out in unison and quickly decided the seals that they want to use. "We'll be in the kitchen if you need anything" May said and the mothers left the room to the kitchen.

"You boys sleep together and Sara you sleep with Maria" Kari said, "Ok come Maria let's get ready to sleep" Sara said as she got up from the floor and made her way to the bathroom with Maria holding her hand.

"What are you thinking about Ryan?" Thomas asked in a whisper. It was light at night but Ryan and Thomas couldn't fall asleep. Ryan sighed and faced the window. "You know the man we met today" Ryan said, there was no reply but Ryan felt his friend nodded. "Don't you think he looked kinda familiar?"

"A little but don't worry too much about it Ryan, maybe you thought it was someone else after all there are a lot of other man with black hair in the whole world" Thomas replied. Ryan smirked and said "Yeah, you're right. Let's sleep" Thomas and Ryan then soon fell asleep.

 _ **Tada! It's done! What do you think? Please review for me :D**_

 _ **Thank you *bows***_


	3. Contest day 1, performance round

Chapter 2 – Contest day 1, performance round

The week of the contest has arrived, many trainers and citizens of Sootopolis city were in the contest hall waiting patiently for the contest to begin. After an hour or so, a lady with brown curly hair in blue outfits with a microphone near her mouth. "GOOD MORNING! Everyone! Welcome to the Sootopolis City contest! I am Lily your host for this contest!" Lily announced. There was an uproar from the audience, "Now allow me to introduce the judges for this contest! First off! Mr. Contesta!" Lily introduced the first judge in a red formal outfit at the first table nodded and say "It's a pleasure to be here"

"Next is Mr. Sukizo!" A chubby man nodded and said "I can't wait for the most remarkable performances"

"Next is our dear Nurse Joy!" Nurse Joy smiled and said "It is my honor to be here today"

"Next is my sister Vivian!" A girl that looked the same as Lily, in a pink dress said "It's my pleasure to see every coordinator and their pokemons"

"Last but not least, our favorite gym leader! Wallace!" A man with turquoise hair and turquoise eyes showed up in white. Once he walked on stage everyone was screaming. "Hello all! It is my pleasure to be here today! I cannot wait to see the beauty between pokemons and coordinators shining together as they perform together on this stage" Wallace announced. Everyone screamed happily.

"Now then! Without further ado LET'S GET BUSY!" Lily announced when Wallace went to his respective seat with the other judges between Nurse Joy and Vivian.

"My I can't wait to see them" Leaf exclaimed happily at the front seat of the seating area. "I know right, but we all know that they will be good looking after all its Dawn who made their clothes" Misty said, Dawn smiled. "Dawn, Misty, May and Leaf?" a voice called out to them, they turned around and saw it was a woman with vermilion hair and dark red eyes with a teenage boy next to her with a mask on. "ZOEY!" The girls called out, Zoey smiled and sat down next to Dawn and the boy sat next to Zoey. "Hello Dylan" May greeted.

"Hello Aunt May, Aunt Leaf, Aunt Misty and Aunt Dawn" the boy Dylan greeted weakly. "Sorry about him, he's sick" Zoey explained. Dawn, May, Leaf and Misty nodded in understanding and another voice asked "Then who is with Daniel?" They looked behind them and saw a light blue hair man with green eyes looked at them. "Hey James, Kenny is with Daniel, then is Jessie with Rose?" Zoey said

"Yes, you are correct"

Everyone laughed and as Lily announced for the next pair of coordinators.

Back at the backstage room…

Ryan and Thomas were looking at the small TV in the room while waiting for their partners and friends. "Hey Ryan! Take a look!" Ryan turned his head and saw Sara in a beautiful violet mini cowl dress that hugs her body showing all her curves. "You look great Sara" Ryan said as he turned his attention back at the TV. "Well you look great too Ryan" Ryan looked at the clothes that was made for him, he was in a white shirt with violet jacket and black jeans with small chains linked from the pocket end to the same pocket end. "Thanks, but our clothing doesn't fit well"

"I think it suit you well" a voice said.

"Aunt Jessie" Ryan called out.

"Hello Ryan Sara, you're clothes are magnificent Dawn made them for you?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Aunt Dawn did, so what do you think?" Sara asked Jessie

"Hmm… Well yes it's true that your clothing doesn't go well with each other but… the pokemons that the both of you use are usually the same otherwise it's the pokemon chain that the both of you have. So I think it's perfect right now" Jessie explained. Ryan sighed in defeat and then he heard "Next let's welcome our new Prince and Princess of Hoenn"

"Come Sara, let's go" Ryan said as he got up and left with Sara right behind him. "Good luck to the both of you" Thomas shouted and looked back up at the screen.

"The new prince and princess of Hoenn?" A man with green hair and emerald eyes asked in confusion. "Isn't May the Hoenn Princess and Max the Hoenn Prince?" the man with black hair with black eyes and a Pikachu on his shoulder asked. "Yeah… May…" The green haired man said and his eyes were now filled with sadness.

"Now let's welcome the new Prince and Princess of Hoenn, Ryan and Sara Maple!" Lily announced, Ryan and Sara walked onto the stage and bowed/curtsied. The crowds cheered when they saw them. "Let's go! Umbreon/Espeon!" Ryan and Sara announced as they threw their pokeballs. Once the pokeballs open out came stars and fires dancing in the air. Out came a dark pokemon with yellow stripes on its ears and a yellow circle on its forehead. "UM!" The pokemon called out when it opened its ruby red eyes. "ES!" The other pokemon with violet fur with red circle jewel on its forehead called out.

"Oh! My! These two are the eeveelutions Espeon the sun pokemon and Umbreon the moon pokemon!" Lily announced. Ryan and Sara smiled, "Umbreon use shadow ball!"

"Are you ready my dear brother?" Sara aasked, Ryan smirked and flipped his hair and said "Sara, I'm ready when you are"

"Then let's get started before I cut your hair for you!" Sara said.

"Umbreon use shadow ball!" Ryan commanded, Umbreon shot a dark ball in the air. "Espeon use physic" Umbreon and Espeon did as told and the shadow ball flew upwards. "One more time Umbreon!" Another shadow ball appeared and the shadow ball hits the first shadow ball, and caused a fire work. "Espeon now use psybeam!" rainbow colour beam appeared from Espeon's jewel.

"Umbron now use swift!" Stars were shot out from Umbreon and are now riding on the psybeam riding above the audience.

"LET'S FINISH IT OFF!" Ryan and Sara shouted. "Espeon!" "Umbreon!"

Espeon and Umbreon created another swift attack together making a huge star and both of them landed on it bowing, with Ryan and Sara bow/curtsied. "That was a fabulous performance! What does the judges think?" Lily asked

"It's marvelous!" Mr. Contesta announced

"It's remarkable!" Mr. Suziko announced

"Yes, Espeon and Umbreon are like the Yin and Yang showing us the balance of the world" Nurse Joy announced

"It's beautiful!" Vivian announced

Wallace got up and announced "Its simply splendid! The pokemons and their coordinators are in sync and Espeon and Umbreon work well together even though they are different types of eeveelution!"

"Let's take a look at their score!" On the big screen appeared 29.9

"My it's the highest score yet!" Lily announced

The crowds applauded and Espeon jumped off the huge star and landed in Sara's open arm. "You were magnificent Espeon" Sara complimented Espeon as she hugged her, Umbreon jumped off and landed on Ryan's arm. "You were amazing as always Umbreon"

"Um!" Umbreon cried out happily. Ryan and Sara bowed again and the both of them headed back to the back stage.

"That was amazing as always Ryan, Sara!" Kari exclaimed while grabbing their hands and jumping up and down once they reached the backstage. "Thank you Kari" Sara said.

"Amazing! As expected of Drew Hayden and Paul Shinji! A trainer and a coordinator showing their beauty and strength of each other" Lily announced. Ryan turned his attention to the TV screen and saw the man that he hates the most. His hand turned into fists and was clenching it so hard. "Ryan…" Sara said softly and puts her hand on his, Ryan looked at his sister and Sara gave him a small smile, Ryan took a deep breath and smiled back at her.

"Come Maria it's our turn" Thomas shouted. "Coming!" Maria shouted and ran after Thomas. However, she slipped, "Maria!" Everyone called out and before Maria could hit the floor, a pair of arm stopped her from falling. Maria looked up and saw the same man that helped her from last time. "Thank you sir" Maria said as she got up. She went to Thomas and before she could walk away she bowed at the man and hurriedly to the stage. "Hey! Ryan!" Ryan turned his head and saw a teenage boy with brown hair and dark red eyes called out to him. "Daniel! I thought that you won't be able to be here" Ryan said.

"I'm here to beat you as well as Sara" The boy known as Daniel said.

"Uncle Kenny it's an honor to meet you" Ryan ignored Daniel and greeted a man with brown hair and black eyes. "It nice to meet you too Ryan" Kenny greeted back.

As time passes, every coordinators received their score. "Alright right now we will be taking a short break while the judges decide on who will be going to the next round after the break" Lily announced. Everyone started to head out of the room and the children ran to meet their mother. "Mom!" the children called out when they saw their mothers. The mothers smiled and Leaf said "Let's go have some quick lunch" everyone nodded and head outside and sit underneath a tree near a pond while they had their lunch.

 _ **What do you think so far? Hope that it is enjoyable for all of you. Please review**_


	4. Contest day 1, battle round

Chapter 3 – Contest Day 1, Battle Round

Everyone headed back to their original places after the short lunch break. "Welcome back everyone!" Lily called out. "These pairs will be moving onto the next round" pictures of the pairs started to show up.

When Ryan and Sara's picture show up, May smiled happily. Next was Kenny and Daniel, Zoey looked at Dylan and Dylan gave his mother a weak smile from his eyes. Next was Maria and Thomas, Dawn and Leaf high fived each other. Then came Sora and Kari, Misty then said "That's my girls", then Jessie and Rose showed up and James at the back magically got a basket full of colourful strip papers and throwing it shouting "As expected for my sweet darlings! Hooray!" The mothers turned their attention and laughed at him when another two pairs of coordinators showed up.

"Alright! We did it!" Sora shouted. Kari sighed in relief. "That's amazing Sora, Kari. Even though it's your first time, I'm sure your mother is proud of you both" Kenny said. Sora and Kari smiled at each other, "Now then let's see who will be battling who for today?" Lily announced. Every coordinator/trainer in the backstage was looking at the TV and the cards started to shuffle.

Once the cards stopped shuffling, the cards went to their respective spot of who will be battling who. The cards flipped over revealing Maria and Thomas was in the first battle against a guy with dark green eyes and blonde hair and a girl with black hair and onyx eyes. "Then shall we go Maria?" Thomas asked after the cards revealed the other battles. Maria nodded happily and went after Thomas, "I'm surprised that Thomas is very kind to Maria" A girl with long light blue hair and blue eyes in a white dress with red thunder patterns.

"Well… after all Maria is the youngest out of us all and Thomas is the oldest, I think he has the feeling that he has the most responsibility out of us all. Thomas sees us all as his sibling" Explained Sara.

"Ryan also treat you guys all like Thomas right?" The girl asked. Sara smiled and said "After all Thomas and Ryan are the only two guys in our group that travels with us so they both feel they have a strong responsibility." Kari added.

The girl looked at Ryan who was taking care of his Umbreon. "Rose, would you like to come to our place for this contest?" Sora asked.

"Can we?" Rose asked

"Its' fine after all Uncle Kenny will be coming too, the more the merrier right Ryan" Sara said. Ryan looked up and nodded, "I don't mind, after all there are a lot of empty rooms"

"Now let's get busy!" Lily announced and everyone's attention went to the TV to see the battle.

With Maria and Thomas

"Go Pichu!" Maria called out and threw her pokeball out, the pokeball opened and many sparks came out revealing a small yellow rodent pokemon with light pink circle cheeks. "PICHU!" the pokemon cried out happily and landed on its hind legs. "Go Flareon!" Thomas called out and threw the pokeball in the air. The pokeball opened and many flames came bursting out, revealing a reddish-orange fur with long ears and dark eyes. "FLARE!" The pokemon called out. Their opponent sent out an Alakazam and an Ursaring. The countdown started, and Alakazam and Ursaring came charging at them, "Flareon fire spin!" Thomas commanded, Flareon shot out a fire spin surrounding the two pokemon.

"Pichu use spark on the fire spin" Maria commanded, Pichu started to use spark and the electric headed straight to the fire spin.

"Ursaring use hyper beam!" the girl commanded, the Ursaring prepared a yellow and orange beam aiming at Flareon. "Alakazam use physic on the fire-electric spin and aim it at Pichu!" The boy commanded. Alakazam did as told and the fire-electric spin was now in control of the Alakazam and was on Pichu.

"PICHUUUU!" Pichu called out in pain. "PICHU!" Maria called out worriedly. The points of Thomas and Maria has decreased rapidly.

"Flareon jump and land on Alakazam!" Flareon did as told and jumped on Alakazam. Ursaring took aim at Flareon one more time and fired its hyper beam. "Oi! Ursaring don't!" But it was too late, "Flareon dodge!" Flareon jumped up avoiding get hurt, causing Alakazam to get hurt and lost control of the fire-electric that has disappeared. Causing Pichu to fall, Flareon jumped towards Pichu so that she can land in its fur instead of the hard floor. Their opponents' points decreased rapidly as well leaving a half point for them.

"Dawn, will Maria be alright?" Zoey asked worriedly, Dawn looked at her daughter and said "No need to worry, she will be fine and besides Thomas is with her" Leaf nodded and they then heard "Pichu ride on Flareon!" Pichu rode on Flareon and Flareon charged forward. "Use swift Flareon!" Thomas commanded, stars appeared and aiming at Alakazam and Ursaring, "Pichu use Electro ball!" Maria commanded. A ball of electric was created and flew above the stars. "What's this? Pichu can use electro ball? Now that's something else!" Lily called out.

"Now Flareon use iron tail on the electro ball" Flareon jumped up with Pichu landing on her hind legs on the ground, Flareon's tail started to shine and hits the electro ball with its tail. "Ursaring fire punch on Pichu" The girl commanded. Ursaring's right arm started to have fire form and made his way towards Pichu. Pichu got hit causing their points to decrease, "PIII!" Pichu was flying and was about to hit the wall. "PICHU!" Maria called out and jumped to save Pichu, "MARIA!" Thomas called out and was about to save her. A brown rabbit pokemon appeared and jumped and saved Maria and Pichu. "LOP!" The pokemon cried out. Maria looked at the pokemon and smiled "Thank you Lopunny" Lopunny smiled and looked at the judges, the judges was debating whether they should place an X or not for Pichu.

"Pichu can you still fight?" Maria asked. Pichu looked at her trainer and nodded, Pichu went back to Flareon's side and the battle continue. Lopunny went back to it's trainer, "Thank you Lopunny, return" Dawn said and a red beam of light from the pokeball hit Lopunny and Lopunny was withdrawn into the pokeball. "Hmm… no need to worry is it now Dawn?" Misty asked, Dawn scratched the back of her head and gave a nervous laugh. As the battle continued Dawn was worried about her daughter. "And TIMES UP!" Lily called out. "And the winner of this round is… MARIA AND THOMAS!" the crowd started to cheer while Pichu and Flareon ran up to their trainer happily.

Time passes so fast and it was time for everyone to head back to their hotel. "Well… then let's get going" Leaf said, everyone nodded in agreement and was about to leave with Zoey, Kenny, Daniel, Dylan, Jessie, James and Rose. Ryan stopped in the middle of the walk and May noticed him. "Ryan?" May called out. Ryan looked at his mother and asked "Mom can I take a walk for now? I'll be back before dinner, I promise" May looked at him worriedly and Thomas then said "I'll go with him so the both of us will be back before dinner" May smiled and nodded. She left with the others leaving Ryan and Thomas.

"Thinking about him?" Thomas asked as those two started to walk around the place. "How did you feel seeing him for the first time?" Ryan asked. Thomas looked up at the sky and had his hands behind his head, "I'm not sure, besides I don't know him much and mother never told me why he left mother from the beginning" Ryan nodded. "MASEQUERAIN USE SILVER WIND!" They heard a voice, the two of them hid behind a tree and watched, there they saw the man with green hair and emerald eyes.

"You two sure are alike Ryan" Thomas commented

"SHUT IT THOMAS! Do NOT compare me with him, I hate him the most!" Ryan said and left the area. Thomas ran to catch up with his friend, as they were walking they heard the same pokemon calling out towards them "MAS!" The looked up and saw it was the same Masquerain they saw at the lake with that guy.

"MASQUERAIN! There you are! We're supposed to be heading back -" The man called out. "Sorry, did my Masquerain cause any trouble for the both of you?" The man asked.

"No sir" Ryan said not looking at him with his arm crossed, Thomas gave him a smirk and said "No sir, your Masquerain is well trained" the man smiled and said "Thank you, you must be Thomas Green right? And you're Ryan Maple?"

"We are and so what about it?" Ryan looked at him with cold look.

"No, it's nothing hope that we will battle each other soon, the names Drew Hayden" Drew said and extended his hand to them. Ryan nodded and went pass him, "Oi! Ryan! Sorry sir" Thomas apologized and ran after his friend.

Drew returned his Masquerain and was heading back to his hotel. "There you are, tomorrows contest is a water based area, which pokemon are you going to use?" his partner Paul asked him when Drew opened the door. "I'm thinking of Masquerain, you?"

"I'm going to use Frosslass, any problems?"

"No, we'll just do what we have been doing" Drew said and lied down on his bed. "What's the matter Drew?"

"The twins…"

"Which twins? The Waterflowers? Or the Maples?"

"The Maples, they remind me of HER"

"Aren't we all here looking for them?" Paul asked.

Drew turned and faced the window ignoring Paul. Paul sighed and headed to the bathroom.

 _"Drew!"_ Drew was thinking hard about that time, " _May…_ "

" _Drew I have something to tell you!_ " _May exclaimed, the young Drew looked at his girlfriend with sad look and said "So do I May"_

" _Drew, I'm -"_

" _May we're over" the young Drew didn't look at his girlfriend but he was also in pain but he never show it. "Why?"_

" _May you're annoying, you're such a child I can't take it anymore" Young Drew explained in pain but never show it. "FINE! THEN DON'T LET ME SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" Drew looked at his girlfriend's figure disappearing from his sight. The young Drew sighed, and continued to walk away._

'May…' Drew thought as he got up and got his stuff and went to the bathroom once his friend got out.

"Alright! I finished making the clothes for you all for tomorrow!" Jessie called out. Dawn was on the floor out of breath while the children was resting in their room. "Dawn you alright?" May asked as she brought a cup of warm tea to her. Dawn waved at her friend and say "I'm fine no need to worry" everyone sighed and said "You're making us even more worried with you saying that" Dawn gave them a smile. The night was young and so the parents was in the living room talking to each other happily.

 _ **This chapter is done! Please Review thank you~**_


	5. Break

Chapter 4 – Break

As the contest week continued the only coordinators that has passed was Sara, Ryan, Sora, Kari, Maria, Thomas, Rose, Jessie, Daniel, Kenny, Drew, Paul and another two pairs of trainer/coordinator. "Congratulations to these trainers! We will be taking a two day off since Wallace has his own pokemon gym battle that he has promised please use the break well and take a good long rest! We'll see you all after the break!" Lily announced.

"You guys all did your best let's go back and celebrate!" Dawn said. Everyone nodded, and started to head back home. The children and the mothers went home first, and Kenny was taking a stroll with his two sons that refuses to go back with their mother.

"Dylan are you sure you don't want to go back? Even though you ARE feeling better wouldn't it be a good idea for you to head back and take a lot of rest?" Kenny asked his son, Dylan looked up at his dad and said "I'm fine dad" Daniel and Kenny sighed knowing that Dylan can be stubborn if he wants to. As the three of them were walking around the area they came to pond and the three of them leaned against rail looking at the scenery.

"Is that Kenny?" the three of them heard a voice, when Kenny turned his head and saw a man with black spiky hair and black eyes with a pikachu on his shoulder and a man with brown spiky hair with dark viridian eyes, in a black shirt with white pants. "Oh! Hey Ash and hey Gary, long time no see" Kenny greeted in a not very happy tone. "Lies Kenny, we met in the contest" Gary said.

"Well not officially"

"True true, and isn't this Daniel the boy that is your partner?" Ash said as he look at Daniel.

"Yeah, these two are my sons" Kenny said as he gestured to the Daniel and Dylan. "Come on you two, greet Ash and Gary" Kenny said

"Hello Uncle Ash and Uncle Gary" Daniel and Dylan said in a unison.

"Nice to meet you too." Ash greeted while Gary gave them a nod. "Kenny do you have time?" Gary asked

"Yeah why?"

"Can WE have a word with you?" Kenny looked at Gary's eyes knowing that the word 'we' means Ash, him, Drew and Paul. Kenny then looked at his sons and said "Go back to the hotel and do NOT tell your mom or your aunts about them do you hear me?!" Kenny looked at them with stern look, Daniel and Dylan knew that look and they nodded and went straight back to the hotel.

"Let's go" Kenny said when his sons are no longer in his eyes of sight. Ash and Gary led Kenny to a café, there Kenny saw Drew and Paul sitting over there taking a sip of their drink. "HEY GUYS!" Ash called out, Paul sighed and looked up and saw Ash, Gary and Kenny.

"Hey Kenny, nice to finally be able to speak to you" Drew said. Kenny nodded and looked at Paul. Paul nodded at him and Kenny did the same. "Come take a seat Kenny" Ash said while he and Gary sat down. Kenny then sat down with them and ordered a cup of dark coffee.

"What's the reason that you want me here?" Kenny asked when he think that it's time for them to spill the beans of the reason that they want from him. The atmosphere changed when Kenny asked them. It was silence for a while and Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary's face changed into a sad face. "If there's nothing then I'm leaving" Kenny said as he was about to get up Ash asked "Who's the mother of your two sons" Kenny looked at him and said "It's Zoey why?"

"Just curious"

"Is that all? Then I'm leaving" Kenny got up and place his money on the table and was about to leave the table Paul asked "Are you still in contact with them?"

Kenny looked at Paul and asked "Who's them?"

"DON'T ACT DUMB YOU-!"

"PAUL! Don't start a scene here stay calm" Drew said as he grabbed hold of Paul's arm. Paul took a deep breath and said "You know who"

Kenny looked at them and turned his head and say "What if I do have contacts with them? Is there a need for you guys to be concerned about them? You're the ones who left them from the beginning and I can assure you that they are doing well" Kenny then left leaving the four men in their seat consuming of what Kenny just said.

Kenny opened the door and there he saw many pokemons out of their pokeball but didn't see any water pokemons, he walked further inside and saw his son Dylan on the couch watching TV. "Hey Dylan I'm back" Kenny said as he made his way to sit next to him. "Welcome back Dad" Dylan said as he continued to watch TV.

"Where's everyone else?" Kenny asked, Dylan pointed outside of the window where there is a swimming pool large enough for 2 parties at one place. When Kenny turned to face the window there he saw Ryan storming out of the place with rage. "What's the matter Ryan? Your period came?" Dylan asked

"Shut it Dylan! I'm taking a walk come Arcanine" Ryan said

"Yup his period came" Dylan said, Kenny sweat dropped, and said "Dylan, I'll be with everyone else if you need anything" Dylan nodded.

With Ryan…

'I know that they want to me to have fun even though tomorrow is a break and the day after tomorrow is a break as well… But -' "AHHHHHHH!" Ryan's thought was interrupted by high pitch voice of his fan girls, 'Shit… I totally forgot to wear my proper clothes' Ryan thought, he was just wearing a violet jacket with green pants and broke into a run with his Arcanine running with him.

"Arcanine!" Ryan called out, Arcanine ran closer to his trainer and Ryan jumped onto Arcanine's back.

Drew, Paul, Ash and Gary walked out of the café and heard a young teenage voice saying "Arcanine use extreme speed!" they looked at the right and saw nothing but fangirls chasing someone on an Arcanine. However, they can't take a good look of who they are chasing right now but instead they felt a huge gust of wind rushing past them. Drew looked at his friends and said "Let's get moving before those girls chase after us." Paul, Ash and Gary nodded and quickly went back to their hotel.

Ryan hid in the forest since he knows that the girls won't chase him up to here. "Ga…" Ryan heard a painful cry within the forest. Ryan slowly made his way deeper into the forest. There he saw a blue dragon looking pokemon with jet looking thing on each side of its head and was in many wounds. Ryan made his way towards it and saw that each wound isn't a scratch made by a pokemon. "Gabite let me help, let me take you to the pokecenter" Gabite glared at Ryan but doesn't have the strength to fight him. Ryan threw a pokeball at Gabite and the pokeball didn't shake nor did Gabite rejected it.

"Arcanine lets head back to the pokemon center" Ryan said as he got on Arcanine. Arcanine hurriedly made his way to the Pokemon center, once they got there, Ryan got off and made to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy please help this Gabite" Ryan asked handing the pokeball.

"Of course Ryan, would you also like me to do some checkup for your Arcanine?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Yes, please. Arcanine" Arcanine walked towards them and Chansey came out leading Arcanine and Nurse Joy away.

Ryan sighed and went to the telephone stand and dialed the number to the hotel that they are currently staying. "Hello?" the screen switched on and revealed Aunt Leaf. "Hello Aunt Leaf, is my mom there?" Ryan asked

"Oh yes she is let me call her, MAY!" Leaf called out as she walked away.

"Hey Ryan, where are you sweetheart?"

"Hey mom, I'm a the pokemon center right now a wild Gabite was hurt so I brought it here"

"I see, then let me guess you're not coming back tonight right?"

"Yes mom"

May smiled and said "Okay, Uncle Max and Uncle Brock should be there just ask Nurse Joy and you might as well stay with them alright?"

"Yes mom…"

May looked at Ryan and sighed "Or ask Nurse Joy if you can stay with Gabite and Arcanine for the night but you must stay warm alright sweety?"

Ryan nodded and May smiled. "Well you might as well call grandfather and grandmother the first thing tomorrow morning, Sara just called them when you left"

"Alright mom"

"Goodnight darling"

"Goodnight mom" Ryan said and the phone hanged up. Ryan walked over to Nurse Joy that just showed up. "Good news Ryan, Gabite is just fine, he just need a goodnight's rest"

"Thank you so much Nurse Joy, is it possible for me to stay with Gabite?" Ryan asked, Nurse Joy smiled and said "I'm sorry Ryan, but please don't worry your Arcanine is with Gabite right now" Ryan sighed in relief and nodded. "Then do you know a man known as Max Maple is here?"

"Ah yes, he is having dinner with Brock in the cafeteria. I'm sure that you will find him there" Ryan bowed and thanked Nurse Joy and made his way to the cafeteria.

 _ **So what do you think? Hope that you enjoyed it :D**_

 _ **Please review! Thank you**_


	6. Paul and Maria

Chapter 5 – Paul and Maria

The night was young and Ryan was sleeping on the top of bunk bed with his two uncles. " _Mother! Ryan"_ ' _A 4 years old Sara was crying as she was making her way towards them. "What's the matter Sara?" asked a 4 years old Ryan worriedly at his twin sister. "The guys in my class made fun of me again" Sara said_

" _Why?" asked a young adult May_

" _They say that I don't have a father and talked so many bad things about us" Sara continued to cry._

 _May started to get angry and said "You guys go back home while I take care of things" May headed to the school while Ryan and Sara went back home._

" _Uncle Max…" Ryan called out when he walked into the greenhouse._

" _What is it Ryan?" A young adult Max asked_

" _Who is our father?"_

" _Your mom never told you about him?"_

 _Ryan shook his head and said "I don't want to ask, afraid that I might switch on a switch that mom wouldn't want."_

 _Max sighed and said "You're dad is Drew Hayden, your mom's first rival"_

" _Rival?"_

" _Yeah, the both of them were pokemon coordinators. They were together during their time in the Kanto region"_

" _Then what happened?"_

 _Max was silent for a while and said "Your dad broke up with your mom before she could tell him that you two were coming to this world" Ryan stayed silent not knowing what to say. "Ryan don't worry too much about it alright?"_

" _What was the reason that dad broke up with mom?"_

" _No one knows, not even your mother knows. He broke up with her without a reason" Max looked at his nephew. "Ryan do you and Sara still want to be a pokemon coordinator?"_

" _Of course!"_

" _Will you forgive your father if you meet him one day?"_

" _I do not know but right now… It's unforgiveable I hate him!"_

" _Sara it's rude to eavesdrop" Max said, Ryan turned his head and saw Sara, coming from behind a tree. "Sorry uncle…"_

" _No don't worry, the both of you have the right to know right May?"_

 _May walked out with a sad look and nodded "Right Max. I'm sorry Ryan, Sara for keeping this away from the both of you"_

" _No, it's fine I will never bring myself to hate you since you have always been the one taking care of us" Ryan said. Sara looked at May and nodded as well._

A young man with green hair and black eyes watched his nephew as he turned and faced him with a small tear escaping. "Ryan…" the man said softly and went back to sleep. Morning came and when the man woke up he saw that the opposite top bunk was empty. "Good morning Max" a man greeted. Max looked up at a tall man with brown spiky hair and smiled "Morning Brock, where's Ryan?"

"Ryan went to see the Gabite he brought yesterday" Brock explained. Max nodded and got up and got dressed.

Ryan was heading back to the hotel after giving a call to his grandfather and grandmother. Once he reached to the house and opened the door he felt a pair of arms hugging him. "Sara!" Ryan called out, Sara continued to hug Ryan and said "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back late! Even though mom told me that you are with Uncle Max and Uncle Brock! You still made me worried!" Ryan smiled and hugged his sister and said "I'm sorry Sara, here let me show you something"

Ryan brought Sara out of the house to the hill and sent out Gabite. "GAA!" Gabite cried

"Wow! When did you get this Gabite?"

"Today after he was well enough to join my team"

"I see, nice to meet you Gabite I'm Sara Maple the twin sister of Ryan. I won't hurt you so please don't worry that I might hurt you" Gabite studied Sara and then looked at its trainer. Ryan nodded with a smile and Gabite rubbed his head against Sara's.

"Hey Ryan do you have anything to do today?"

"No I don't why do you ask?"

"I wanna do some shopping want to join me?"

"Where's Maria and Kari? Or Rose?"

"Rose is helping Aunt Jessie, Maria ran off to the pokemon center so that she can train with her pokemon, Kari and Sora are training as well"

"Alright I'll go, but on one condition"

"Yes yes I know, we're going to train tomorrow"

Ryan nodded and Sara suddenly grabbed his hand and said "Well then lets get going."

"Wait a minute" Ryan said but Sara didn't listen to him "Return Gabite" Ryan called out while he was being dragged by his sister.

"MEOWTH!" Maria called out as she was walking around the city. "Whats de made Maria?" Maria turned around and saw a cat pokemon with a gold amulet on its forehead. "Meowth, have you seen MY Meowth?"

"De last dime I saw him was at de forest" Meowth pointed. Maria bowed and ran into the forest. "WAIT A MINUTE IT'S DANGEROUS TO GO ALONE!" Meowth called out and ran after her on his two legs.

"MEOWTH!" Maria called out while looking in the forest, "MEOWWWW!" cried a voice. "MEOWTH!" Maria ran to the voice of her Meowth and there she saw Meowth was surrounded by a horde of Ursaring. "Meowth!" Maria called out and ran to Meowth. Meowth saw his trainer and ran up to her and jumped into her open arms. Maria looked up and saw the Ursarings were closing in on her, Maria turned around and decided to run but tripped on a pebble.

Maria looked at the Ursarings with teary eyes. "Somebody… Please SAVE ME!" A man with low plum purple pony tail hair heard a voice and broke into a run to the owner of the voice. At the same time, "MARIA!" Meowth called out as he was trying to run as fast as he could.

Maria slowly backed up against a tree, while hugging her Meowth. "MOMMY!" Maria called out and one of the Ursaring was about to attack her. "Weavile use night slash!" A pale gray body and several feathery areas with bright red collar and crown with a yellow oval in the center of its forehead and feathers on each ear. "Weave!" The pokemon called out and used night slash on the Urasring. "Are you alright little girl?" The man asked. Maria couldn't speak but nodded in return. "Weavile use blizzard!" Weavile did as told and chased the Ursarings away.

"Thank you sir" Maria said as she looked up at him. The man nodded and looked at her and asked "Aren't you one of the coordinator that is paired up with a guy?"

"Yes, I am. The name is Maria Berlitz"

"The name is Paul Shinji" Paul looked at the young girl. "MARIA!" They turned their head and saw a talking Meowth that was out of breath. "Meowth!" Maria ran up to him and sat next to him. "Man don't run off again like that! Especially you MISTER!" Meowth started to lecture them. Maria looked down and so was her meowth. Meowth took a deep breath and said "Come lets go back, you're not hurt are you Maria?"

Maria looked at Meowth and shook he head, she got up and immediately fell back down. "Maria!"

"No need to worry Meowth I'm fine"

"A talking Meowth… I remember that you're from Team Rocket" Paul said as he walked up to them. Meowth looked at the man and his eyes went wide. "YOU!"

"Hello"

"Meowth you know this man?" Maria asked confusingly

Meowth glared at Paul and said "Yes I do, come Maria let's go"

"She can't even walk how do you think she will go back?" Paul asked

Meowth looked at the floor and was thinking of something. Paul walked in front of Maria and bent down. "Come I'll carry you" Paul said as he turned his back towards her, Maria climbed onto his back and her Meowth landed on the floor and started to head back to the city with the talking Meowth and Weavile.

They walked out of the city and walked to the pokemon center. Paul noticed a woman with midnight blue hair was looking for someone worriedly. "That's…" Paul started.

"MOMMY!" Maria called out. The woman turned around and saw Maria and Paul and ran over to them. "MARIA!" the woman called out, Paul's eyes widened at the voice.


	7. The painful past

Chapter 6 – The painful past

Paul put Maria down and got up. "Sir?" Maria asked with a puzzled look, Paul gave a small smile at her and said "You take good care of yourself alright?" Maria nodded and Paul turned and said "Weavile stay here until her mother gets here" Paul left and walked away. "MARIA! I WAS LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" Paul heard her voice, Paul sighed and turned away. Before she could spot her, 'what am I doing? I'm here to look for here and yet here I am hiding away from her… ' Paul hid in an alleyway and took a peek at Maria and her.

"Maria where were you?" Dawn asked, unaware that Paul was watching her. "Sorry mommy… I was looking for Meowth" Maria explained. Dawn sighed and looked at the pokemon Weavile beside her daughter. "A Weavile?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"Yes mommy, a man named -"

"ERRR! Let's go back shall we!? Maria you hurt yourself you should go back and dake a rest, Dawn det's get something for dis Weavile's trainer!" the talking Meowth exclaimed with his arms moving up and down. Dawn looked at the talking Meowth and nodded. "Come on out Lopunny!"

"LOP!" The pokemon called out. "Carry Maria back to the hotel" Lopynny did as told and picked Maria and her Meowth up and walked away.

"Come Weavile let's get something for you and your trainer, but you'll be picking the gift since I never met your trainer." Dawn said as she walked away to a shop with Weavile and the talking Meowth behind her. Paul walked out and sighed, and shoved his hands in his pocket and walked away angrily.

"Thank you Lopunny!" Maria thanked Lopunny, when they reached at their hotel. Lopunny smiled and walked inside and saw Dylan, Daniel and Thomas are the only ones that are here.

"In case, you're wondering, mom and dad were called just a few minute ago. Aunt May went to meet Uncle Max and Uncle Brock, Aunt Leaf went to look for some herbs" Daniel replied seeing Maria's expression.

"Ryan and Sara went shopping and Sora and Kari went training" Thomas added.

Maria hopped over to them and saw that they were playing monopoly and she asked "May I join?"

"Of course Maria!" Dylan said and the four of them played while Lopunny went to join with the other pokemons in the swimming pool.

With Kenny and Zoey

"What do you want now?" Kenny asked annoyed. He and Zoey were enjoying their time at home taking care of the children but suddenly got a phone call from Drew and were asked to meet them in their hotel room.

"Kenny, Zoey you guys are hiding something away from us" Gary stated

"And that is?" Kenny asked

"Kenny please tell us, that they are here" begged Ash

"What IF they are here? What you going to do?" Kenny looked at all four of the men.

"Look Kenny, we're to get them back" Drew replied

Kenny looked at them with a look of 'I'm not buying it'. Paul sighed and shouted "We're DEAD serious!"

Kenny was getting irritated at this and said "I told you guys already! THEY ARE DOING FINE!"

"WHY WON'T YOU TELL US THE TRUTH!?" Paul shouted

"WHAT TRUTH!? AREN'T YOU GUYS TO BE THE ONE TO TELL THE TRUTH?!" Kenny shouted back at Paul. Kenny and Paul glared at each other, Zoey sighed and asked in a calm tone "Why did you guys leave them in the first place?"

Gary, Drew, Paul and Ash stiffened and tensed at the question. Gary took a breath and said "It doesn't concern you guys"

Zoey nodded and said "Very well, then the news about them doesn't concern you guys as well"

Ash looked at Zoey and said "You're kidding right?"

Zoey looked at them and said "I'm dead serious as well. You're not going to tell us the reason you left them from the beginning and so, why should we tell you about them?"

Silence took place, Zoey and Kenny looked at each other and sighed. "Well… thank you for your hostility we'll be taking our leave" Zoey said as she and Kenny got up from their seat and was about to walk away, Paul asked "Maria is… troublesome's daughter right?"

Zoey stopped and her eyes went wide, "How did you know?"

Paul ignored her and asked "Who's her father?"

Kenny walked over to Paul and slam the table and asked in a dangerous tone "How DID you know that Paul!?"

Paul looked at Kenny and said "I saw her today but I didn't talk to her" Zoey quickly left their room and leave the hotel to find Maria. Kenny got up and said "All of you once the contest is over you ALL have to leave immediately!" He too left leaving three men looking at Paul who was just taking a sip of his tea.

"MARIA!" Zoey opened the door and saw Maria on the floor playing monopoly with Dylan, Daniel and Thomas.

"What is it Aunt Zoey?" Maria asked as she looked up with a pouty face.

"Where's your mother?"

"She went shopping with Jessie's Meowth and Paul's Weavile. Why do you ask?"

Zoey took a deep breath and asked "Do you have time?" Maria nodded and said "I'm in jail so sure" Maria got up and went to Zoey, Zoey then took Maria to the children room. Kenny then showed up and looked around and asked "Where's your mother?"

"With Maria in our bedroom" Dylan replied while he was rolling the dice. Kenny nodded and made his way to the couch and sat down and turned on the TV.

"What's the matter Aunt Zoey?" Maria asked as she sat on the edge of her and Sara's bed.

Zoey took a deep breath and sat down next to her and said "Maria, no matter what do NOT mention anything about this man Paul you met to your mother alright?"

"Why?"

"Cause Maria, your mom doesn't like this man"

"And why doesn't she like him?"

"Maria! There are things that your mom doesn't want to tell! So please do your mom a favor, please don't mention about this man Paul or else do you want her to be unhappy the whole time?"

Maria took a moment to think and nodded, "Thank you" Zoey thanked her and as she got up she turned to Maria and said "Maria, until it's time for you to know, your mom WILL tell you herself so just be a good girl and be patient alright?" Maria just nodded and also got off the bed and went back to the living room.

Paul was looking out the window not noticing that his roommate walked up to him nor did his Weavile returned. "Hey Paul!" Drew called out, Paul turned and faced his roommate with the same annoyed look he had once Kenny and Zoey left. "What!"

"What you're thinking?"

"It has nothing to do with you" Paul replied and made his way to his bed and lied on his back. Drew shrugged and went to the living room to join Ash and Gary.

"Weavile" Weavile called out, Paul faced his pokemon and saw that his pokemon was holding a small box. Paul grabbed it from his pokemon's paws and opened it, there he saw a necklace with a Duskskull mask on it that was meant for men. He then saw a note and opened it, " _To whom it may concern, Thank you for helping my daughter. I would have treated you properly to lunch or coffee to show my gratitude. Unfortunately you have disappeared, leaving your pokemon here with my daughter and two Meowths (one average Meowth and the other a talking Meowth). I hope that this necklace is suit to your taste, and a small gratitude from me. Thank you once again_

 _From Berlitz_ "

Paul held the necklace in his hand and grasp hold of it and lied back down. "That stupid girl…"

 _"PAUL!" a high-pitch voice called out to him, he sighed and asked "What is it now Troublesome?"_

" _HEY! THE NAMES DAWN! D-A-W-N!" a young teenage Dawn screamed_

" _So?"_

" _What do you mean by SO?! I'm your girlfriend at least get my name right!" The young Paul watched his girlfriend pout as she turned away not facing him. He gave a small chuckle and hugged her from behind. "I know that you love being called as Troublesome"_

" _Then can I call you eggplant?"_

" _Where did that come from? And why a vegetable?!" Paul asked angrily_

" _Oh! Well I don't know just suits you"_

" _No way in HELL am I gonna be called as an eggplant!" Paul shouted, his girlfriend giggled and his anger disappeared when he heard her giggles._

 _"You guys broke up?" Paul asked a young Drew who was in despair sitting outside of his door house staircase, Drew sighed and nodded._

" _Well… congrats I would say" Paul said as he sat next to his best friend._

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN CONGRATS PAUL!? I FUCKING LOVE HER!" Drew exclaimed as he got up. "Man! Calm the FUCK down! You had YOUR reasons to break up with her! And -"_

" _And what!? You tell me MAN! Wait until your GIRLFRIEND finds out about what you're doing behind her BACK!"_

" _DO NOT INCLUDE DAWN IN THIS! YOU KNOW THAT I HAD TO DO THIS!"_

" _Do what Paul?" Paul eyes went wide when he heard his girlfriend's voice._

" _Troublesome" Paul said slowly._

" _What is it Paul?" Dawn asked again. Drew took a deep breath and turned to face Paul, "I'll be with Ash and Gary, once you're done, you know where to find us" Drew then left, leaving Paul and Dawn alone._

" _What are you doing here Troublesome?" Paul asked_

" _I wanted to tell you something"_

" _What is it?"_

" _You have to answer me FIRST!" Dawn cried out._

 _Paul sighed and said "Dawn, then will you listen to me fully?"_

" _Depends on what it is! What are you doing behind MY BACK!?"_

 _Paul took a deep breath and said "I'm dating Ursula"_

 _Dawn's eyes went wide, Dawn took a step back. "Dawn listen…" Paul said in a calm voice._

" _LISTEN? LISTEN TO WHAT!?" Dawn shouted with tears falling down._

" _AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, I THOUGHT THAT YOU REALLY LOVE ME! BUT I WAS WRONG! YOU NEVER CARED ABOUT ME FROM THE START! I WAS JUST THERE FOR YOU TO KILL YOUR BOREDOM WHEN YOUR_ _ **REAL**_ _GIRLFRIEND ISN'T THERE FOR YOU!? I HATE YOU PAUL SHINJI!" Dawn screamed and turned around and ran away._

" _Troublesome wait!" Paul shouted out and ran after her but he was too late, Dawn was long gone and away from him._

Paul sighed deeply as he pushed himself up and went to the living room with his friends and put the necklace on as he walked into the living room with his Weavile following him.

 _ **What a sad story QAQ**_

 _ **Even I was crying in my heart when I was typing this…**_

 _ ***Sniff sniff* Anyways, please dear readers please remember to review thank you**_

 _ ***Cries at the corner***_


	8. I am not Green

Chapter 7 – I am not Green

"Masquerain use silver wind!" Ryan ordered, "MASSS" Masquerian's wings shone and blew it causing blades of white attacking a yellow nine-tailed fox. "Ninetails dodge it and use fire spin" Sara commanded. Ninetails dodged the attack and used fire spin trapping Masquerain. "MASQUERAIN!" Ryan called out.

"It's over brother! Ninetails use fire fang!" Ninetails jumped up and opened her teeth and fires started to appear, Ryan smirked and flipped his hair. "My dear sister it's not over til it's over" Sara was confused knowing that she has the upper hand so what could Ryan do.

"Masquerain spin and use water gun!" Ryan commanded. Masquerain started to spin and water started to appear. Sara then noticed what he was about to do. "Ninetails dodge quickly!" Ninetails changed direction.

"Not gonna happen, Masquerain attack!"

Masquerain did as told and flew towards Ninetails, before Ninetails can get away from the attack she took a direct hit. "NINE!" Ninetails called out in pain and was falling down from the sky.

"NINETAILS!" Sara called out and ran to Ninetails, who just collided on the ground. "MASQUERAIN!" Masquerain called out and flew to Ryan, Ryan smiled and walked over to Sara and Ninetails. "Is Nintails alright?" Ryan asked as he sat down.

Sara looked at her brother and nodded, "Yeah she just need a good rest before tomorrow's contest" Ryan smiled and petted Ninetails, "Nine" Ninetails called out happily.

"Sorry for hurting you like that Ninetails" Ryan apologized

"Masquerain…" Masquerain also apologized.

Ninetails shook her head and then faced a direction with an angry look. Sara, Ryan and Masquerain noticed her reaction and also turned and saw a figure walking out with a pokemon beside him.

The figure walked out and revealed a man with emerald green eyes and green hair and a pokemon with white fur and a gray horn on his right of his face and an oval shape on its forehead. Ryan and Sara's eyes widened at the site of the man, the man looked at them and smiled. "Hello Ryan, we meet again" the man said

Ryan took a step back and grabbed Sara's wrist and said "We sure did Mr. Drew"

Drew shivered at how Ryan called him brushed it off and asked "This is your partner or to be exact your twin sister Sara right?"

Sara nodded hiding behind Ryan. Drew noticed her reaction and smiled, "Don't worry I don't bite"

Ryan looked at his sister and then said "Sorry sir, but we need to go. We promised our uncle that we'll meet him for lunch" before Drew could say anything Ryan dragged Sara away with their pokemons trailing behind them.

"Ryan?" Sara called out, Ryan stopped and turned to face his sister and said "No matter what don't tell mom about him alright?" Sara nodded and then asked "Then what about Uncle Max?"

"Don't worry we'll tell him, he will find out later or sooner when we go back to contest tomorrow" Ryan said and gave her a reassuring smile. Sara smiled back and the both of them continued their way to the pokemon center.

Thomas was walking through the forest with a small notebook and a pencil in his hand and a small backpack that is on his back that hangs sideways. Walking around looking at berries and herbs that could be used for any emergency use for their travels. 'Since Dylan is feeling much better I think I should get him an orran berry so that he regains his energy' Thomas thought. As he continued to walk further into the forest he hid behind an oak tree and looked out.

Thomas eyes went wide; there he saw a man with brown spiky hair with dark viridian eyes walking with his Umbreon. Thomas clenched and decided to leave the forest, as he was making his way back; he saw an orran berry tree. Thomas smirked and went to grab a few orran berries and put it in his backpack. He turned around and headed back to the city.

"Man am I tired" Thomas complained as he stretch his body. "KYAAAA!" He heard a group of high pitched voice and turned his head to the right and saw girls running up to him. "It's really is Thomas Green!" "You look way better than on magazine with your friends!" "May I please have your autograph?" Thomas smirked and said "Of course ladies, but I don't have much time to kill to sign for each and every one of you" Even though Thomas loves attention his friend's health is much more important than this.

Once Thomas finished his 10th fan girl autograph he excused himself away from the girls. The girls cried in disappointment but Thomas gave them his sweet smile causing the girls to faint. Once he was away from the girls he sighed and continued his way back to the hotel.

As he was making his way back, there stood an Umbreon looking at him. Thomas looked at the Umbreon with curiosity, "Hello there" a voice behind him; Thomas turned around immediately and met the man that he saw at the forest.

"Hello sir" Thomas greeted back with cautious.

The man smiled and said "The names Gary Oak"

"Thomas Green"

"So, Mr. Green, do you have time?" Gary asked

Thomas looked behind him and saw his Umbreon in a fighting stance. Thomas then looked back at Gary and said "Sorry Mr. Oak, I do not have the time to -"

"Don't say that, I'm sure that we have a lot in common"

Thomas glared at Gary and sighed, "Fine" Gary smirked and motioned him to follow him. "No, we'll talk right here"

Gary looked at him and saw that there was determination in the boy's eyes. Gary sighed and nodded. "Tell me, what is your true surname?" Gary asked.

"Whatever do you mean Mr. Oak?"

"I mean that your surname couldn't be Green"

"And why's that?"

Gary stayed silent at Thomas question, Thomas looked at him and said "In this whole wide world there are many people's surname could be Green."

"Who's your mother?" Gary asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the only girl that I know that has a surname as Green is LEAF GREEN!"

"How could you be so positive?"

"What?"

"Other girls that you've met or dated before or after this girl Leaf Green could have lied to you about their surnames"

"That's not possible"

"… I see. Believe in what you believe in, but I can assure you that I am NOT Green but I am Cullen" Thomas answered and turned around.

"Why are you being so arrogant! Will it just hurt for you to tell me what your mother's name is!?" Gary asked angrily. Thomas sighed and said "It's Athena" and left Gary and his Umbreon alone.

Thomas came across a pokemon market and saw his mother over there. "Mom…" Thomas said, Leaf smiled and said "Don't worry Thomas, I'm not here to lecture you"

Thomas eyes went wide with realization, "You mean that you heard everything!?"

"Not everything just you changing your surname and my name"

Thomas looked at the ground in shame, Leaf smiled at her son and walked up to him and pulled him into a hug "You did the right thing, I won't shout at you for what you have done alright sweety?" Leaf asked.

Thomas nodded and hugged his mother back. They stopped hugging and headed back to the hotel.

 _ **Please review! On the next chapter we will be going back to the contest :D**_

 _ **Thank you *bows***_


	9. Sora and Kari vs Ash and Gary

Chapter 8 – Sora and Karin vs. Ash and Gary

"Welcome back everyone! Hope that everyone has enjoyed their short break!" Lily announced. The crowd cheers indicating that they did enjoy their short break. "Great then without further ado we shall start the contest!" Lily announced once more.

In the back…

"Now allow me to announce the first pair of coordinators!" Lily's voice could be heard through the TV in the backstage. Maria was looking around for a man with a plum purple hair man, "Maria who are you looking for?" a voice asked. Maria turned her head and saw Sora wearing a blue and pink circles suit that looks like a prince. "Oh! Hello Sora you look dashing" Maria said

"Thank you and you look adorable" Sora complimented on Maria. Maria was wearing a light blue dress that reaches her knees with a purple ribbon around her waist. "Really?" Maria asked as she spun around.

"Yeah!" Sora agreed

"So who were you looking for Maria?" Sora asked when Maria stopped spinning.

"I'm looking for a man named Paul, have you seen him Sora?" Sora looked at Maria and shook her head.

"Why are you looking for him?"

"I feel somewhat connected to him… It's as if -"

"Maria, once you know who that man really is when your mom still haven't told you about it. Will you hate your mom?" a voice asked, Maria and Sora turned their head and saw Ryan in a similar outfit like Sora but instead of blue it was orange with black stripes on some parts and some pale orange furs on the cuffs.

Maria looked at Ryan puzzled, not understanding a lot about what he meant, Ryan noticed the look and sighed. "What I mean is… what do you think the connection is between him and you?" Ryan asked. Maria looked down at the ground thinking hard on her answer, Maria looked up when she found her answer but before she could answer Lily announced "Wonderful now let's have our next pair Ryan and Sara Maple!"

"I'll hear answer when I get back Maria, but don't get distracted" Ryan said and headed out with his twin sister. Maria looked at Sora and asked "How many of us left?"

"Well let's see… Rose and Aunt Jessie just went as the first pair… and then it was… Uncle Kenny and Daniel… then it was… another pair that I don't know… and now it's Ryan and Sara's turn" Sora replied

"EH! Then the next pair is…"

"It's me and Kari"

Maria looked at the ground, she couldn't believe that it took her a while to think of answer to Ryan's question. "As expected of the prince and princess of Hoenn, it the highest score yet!" Lily announced.

Maria and Sora looked up at the TV. "29.9… those two are something else" Sora said, Maria nodded, "But why did Ryan use Arcanine and Sara use Combee? If Sara used Ninetails they would have gotten the full score" Maria added. Sora shrugged and said "Well… who knows. Maria I'm leaving, Thomas is over there" Sora pointed at the spot where Thomas is talking with Jessie, Rose, Daniel and Kenny.

In the crowd…

"May why is Ryan and Sara using different types of pokemon for this contest?" Zoey asked. May shook her head and said "I'm not quite sure myself…"

"Don't they usually use the same type of pokemon when fighting together?" Dawn asked.

"Perhaps they are trying something new…" Misty said.

Everyone turned her attention and Misty continued, "What I mean is that everyone here already knew that they use the same type of pokemon for the performance round and battling round."

Everyone watched as Sora and Kari performed with Slowking and Jigglypuff.

"These coordinators will be moving onto the next round" Lily announced, pictures of Ryan and Sara, Maria and Thomas, Kenny and Daniel, Paul and Drew, Ash and Gary, Sora and Kari showed up.

"MY DEAR DARLINGS DIDN'T PASS!" James exclaimed as he got up from his seat. "Chill James, they still did a magnificent job! Better than the other pair of coordinators" Leaf said as she continued to watch the cards shuffling.

James slumped back into his seat and noticed that Misty, Dawn and May were surprised. "What's the matter girls?" James asked.

"They're… here…." Dawn and May said in unison, while Misty felt anger rising. Zoey sighed and said "They have always been here"

"Zoey you knew?!" asked Misty with anger in her tone, but she wasn't at angry just angry at Ash.

"Yeah… Sorry girls that I didn't tell you, I thought it was for the best"

"No it's fine, then does that mean…" May said as she thought about something. May then pinched a man's cheek in front of her and said "MAXXXXX! You knew about this didn't you!"

"YES MAY NOW LET GO!" Max said as he broke free, "Ryan and Sara told me, they didn't tell you because they didn't want to see their mother sad anymore." Max explained as he was rubbing his now red cheek.

In the back…

The shuffling stopped and the cards revealed the battle round. First round was Ash and Gary vs. Sora and Kari, second round was Paul and Drew vs. Maria and Thomas and the last round was Kenny and Daniel vs. Ryan and Sara.

"Good luck Sora and Kari" Daniel encouraged them, "Yeah! Show them what you're made off!" Encouraged Jessie. Kari and Sora smiled and nodded as they made their way to the stage.

"Will they be fine?" asked Sara.

"Don't worry Sara, don't forget that they are the daughters of a gym leader" Jessie said Sara, Sara nodded and watched her friends leave.

On the stage…

Sora and Kari was standing on the right with their pokeballs in their hand and on the left was Ash and Gary with their pokeballs in their hand. "5 minutes on the clock! Now let's get BUSY!" Lily announced, the audience cheered and the clock started the countdown. "Go Slowking/Jigglypuff!"

"Go Pikachu/ Umbreon!"

Both sides pokemon appeared out of their pokeballs facing each other.

"Slowking use hydropump!"

"Pikachu jump onto the hydropump and use iron tail!" "PIKA!" Slowking shot out a spiral of water from its mouth and Pikachu jumped on it, with his tail turning iron and heading straight to Slowking.

"Oh no you don't! Jigglypuff jump in front of Pikachu and use sing!"

"Jiggly~" Jigglypuff jumped in front of Pikachu and started with a light singing. Pikachu then became drowsy and fell asleep. "PIKACHU! WAKE UP!" Ash exclaimed, however Pikachu was still asleep. Ash and Gary's point went down a little.

"Will Pikachu wake up? Or will he be finished first?" Lily announced.

"Umbreon use dark pulse"

"Jigglypuff dodge it!"

Umbreon shot out dark spiral and aimed straight at Slowking instead of Jigglypuff. "Slowking use physic and hit on Pikachu!"

"Slow" Slowking cried as his eyes turned blue and controlled the dark pulse and aimed at Pikachu.

"Umbreon get Pikachu out of there!" Gary announced.

"Um!" Umbreon made his way to Pikachu and picked Pikachu up and dodged the attack causing Sora and Kari to loose points. "Tch…" Sora muttered as she clenched her hands. "It's not over yet Sora, I need your physic once more but on Umbreon" Kari said.

Sora nodded and commanded "Slowking use physic on Umbreon only!" Slowking did as told and only Umbreon was in the air. "UM!" Umbreon struggled against the force.

"Umbreon!" Gary called out.

"Dammit Pikachu wake up!" Ash called out but Pikachu was sleeping peacefully on the ground. Ash and Gary's point went down slowly with Umbreon being stuck in the air and unable to do anything and with Pikachu sleeping on the ground.

"Pikachu! Wake up! Umbreon needs us!" Ash called out but Pikachu kept on sleeping.

"Jigglypuff let's help Ash to wake Pikachu! Use wake-up slap!" Kari commanded.

"Jigglypuff!" Jigglypuff cried as she made her way to the sleeping Pikachu and slapped Pikachu. On each slap the points of Ash and Gary has been decreasing, Gary clenched his hands and said "Umbreon use shadow ball on Slowking!"

"Um!" Umbreon started to form a dark ball from its mouth and aimed at Slowking.

"No ways! Slowking keep Umbreon up and use hydropump!" Sora commanded.

"SLOWKING!" Slowking cried as he opened his mouth and hydropump was shot out at Umbreon.

"PIKA!" Pikachu woke up at the last slap that Jigglypuff slapped. "Great Pikachu! Now use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"PIKAAAACHUUUUUU" Pikachu let out a strong thunderbolt and went straight to Jigglypuff.

"Jigglypuff quick dodge it!" Kari commanded

Jigglypuff dodged the attack but then the attack went straight to Slowking. "SLOWKING!" Sora called out.

"Slow?" Slowking cried in confusion but was struck by thunderbolt before he could notice the attack.

"SLOWWWWWWKINGGGGGGG" Slowking cried in pain. The points of Sora and Kari has fell. Umbreon was set free and landed on the ground safely.

"Alright now you have it! Slowking use aquatail!" Sora commanded.

Once Slowking was able to move again, Slowking's tail has water surrounding it and made his way towards Umbreon.

"As if, Umbreon use dark pulse one more time" Gary commanded.

"UM!" Umbreon cried and shot another dark pulse at Slowking. "No ways! Jigglypuff jump in front of Umbreon and use double slap!"

"Pikachu use volt tackle on Jigglypuff!"

Pikachu started to head straight to Jigglypuff who is also making her way to Umbreon. Once Jigglypuff stood in front of Umbreon, Jigglypuff raised her right hand "Jiggly-"

"PIKA!" Pikachu called out when he hit Jigglypuff, causing her to hit against the wall.

Kari gasped and called out "JIGGLYPUFF!" The smoke disappeared and saw Jigglypuff unconscious. Four Xs appeared on the judges' screen, "And Jigglypuff is out of the match!" Lily announced. Kari sighed and made her way to Jigglypuff, "Jiggly…" Jigglypuff cried in sadness.

Kari shook her head and said "You were amazing Jigglypuff! Thank you" as she returned Jigglypuff into her pokeball. The points of Sora and Kari went down.

"Slowking let's wrap this up! Use Whirlpool!" Sora commanded.

"SLOW!" Slowking cried as he made a whirlpool above him and sent it towards Umbreon and Pikachu.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Umbreon use dark pulse!"

Pikachu let out another strike of thunderbolt at the whirlpool and dark pulse at whirlpool as well. Making the whirlpool into a purple colour with electric sparks around it, causing Sora's point with a small yellow box left. "Pikachu/ Umbreon use iron tail!" Gary and Ash commanded at the same time.

Pikachu and Umbreon's tail started to turn iron and hit the whirlpool straight at Slowking. "Slowking use physic!"

"Pikachu now use volt tackle!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu then charged straight through the whirlpool that was turned around to attack them and went straight to Slowking. "Slowking dodge it!" Sora called out. However, Slowking was exhausted and didn't have the energy to dodge and Pikachu hit Slowking. The point of Sora and Kari went to zero.

"The match is over! Gary and Ash are the winner of this round!" Lily announced. The crowd cheered as Sora made her way to Slowking. Kari walked up to her sister and put her hand on her shoulder.

With Misty… (her POV)

I saw my two daughters feeling depressed of losing against their own father that they hate. Just by looking at Sora's figure she was holding in her tears. Kari and Sora bowed in thanks and headed back to the backstage. I got up from my seat and made my way to meet them. I know that I will meet him but he's not as important as my two little angels.

I opened the door and saw Sora and Kari sitting down looking at the floor and they have already changed out of their contest clothes that Dawn and Jessie made for them. "Hey…" I greeted. Sora just nodded and Kari looked at me with a sad smile. I thought about the promise that they made with me years ago.

" _Mommy! One day when we're a trainer and if we ever meet Ash Ketchum then we will battle him and WIN! And make him apologize to you for leaving you!_ " _A little Sora at the age of 6 said. The young adult me smiled and bent down, "Sora you did ask you sister about it right?"_

" _Yes, mommy we both agreed on this" little Kari at the age of 6 said. I smiled and hugged them both. "I know you two will be able to do it"_

" _We promise mommy that we will beat him!"_

"I'm sorry mommy, we… we…" Sora started to speak but she couldn't continue as tears started to fall.

"We failed you mommy, we promised that we will beat him if we ever have the chance to meet him" Kari continued as tears also started to fall. I hugged them both and said "Shh… Shh… you two magnificent, it's okay. Mommy is not mad at you for breaking your own promise. It's okay"

Normal POV…

As Misty was hugging Sora and Kari, Ryan and everyone else (including Drew and Paul) watched and understood that Sora and Kari felt bad. "They tried didn't they?" Thomas asked. Ryan nodded and sighed.

"They even trained so hard for this possible chance" Sara joined in their conversation.

"Misty?" a voice called Misty's name.

 _ **Oooooooohhhhhhh~~~~ What is gonna happen?**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

 _ **Please Review**_


	10. Maria and Thomas vs Drew and Paul

Chapter 9 – Maria and Thomas vs. Drew and Paul

There stood Ash and Gary at the door watching Misty hugging Sora and Kari. Misty got up and said "Come you two let's go and sit with Aunt Zoey" as she held out both of her hands for them to grab. Sora and Kari just nodded and put their hands in Misty's and they headed towards the door.

"Misty, we need to talk" Ash said when Misty stood in front of him. "Move" Misty said. Ash looked in Misty's eyes and saw that there was hatred and anger in them. He sighed and pushed Gary out of the way; once they were out of the way Misty, Sora and Kari went out.

"Yo! Man you just let her go!?" Gary exclaimed, Ash said nothing and took a deep breath. "I…"

"Go after her once this contest is over for today" Drew said as he walked towards the door as well. Paul said nothing and followed Drew but as he walked pass Ash he gave him the look of 'you better do it before it's too late'.

"Well then Maria it's your turn" Sara stated. Maria nodded and was about to head the door but stopped, "Ryan as for the answer to your question…" Ryan looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I feel like he's my dad, if mommy didn't tell me about it I would get angry but then again, I really can't bring myself to hate mommy. After all mommy has always been the only one excluding everyone's mommies and you all have been taking care of me." Maria continued. Ryan smiled and said "You might as well go to the stage and find out who he really is and ask your mother about it"

Maria nodded and grabbed Thomas and they both went out of the door. Sara looked at Ryan and said "Ryan you -"

"Sara, Maria is not a 5 years old girl anymore, she is still youngest but she has the right to know the truth by now." Ryan cut in. Sara sighed and said nothing more because she knows that her brother was right. "Let's just hope that Maria doesn't get hurt again" Rose said as everyone sweat dropped at this statement and worry started to take over.

In the crowd…

Misty returned with her two daughters and James and Meowth made way for them to sit. Sora and Kari nodded in thanks and sat down besides Brock. Brock put his hand on Sora's shoulder and said "You were strong, even stronger than Ash" Sora nodded not willingly to speak anymore as depress took over her.

"Dawn don't you think it's time for Maria to know the truth by now?" Leaf asked. Dawn sat and looked at the two pairs of coordinator showing up. Dawn then said "I'll tell once this battle is over"

"Are you sure? You will meet him if you go to the back" May said

Dawn said nothing but nodded, everyone sighed and looked back at the stage.

On the stage…

"Go Nidoran/Lucario!" Thomas and Maria called out as they threw their pokeballs in the air once the countdown started. "Go Masquerain/Honchkrow!" Drew and Paul called out. Both sides' pokemons appeared on the stage ready to battle.

"Lucario use aura sphere!" Thomas commanded.

"Lu!" Lucario took stance and formed a blue ball in his paws and sent it flying towards Masquerain and Honchkrow.

"Honchkrow use shadow ball to counter"

"Honch" Honchkrow started to form a dark ball in its mouth and sent it flying towards the upcoming aura sphere. "Now Masquerain use bubble!" Drew called out.

"Mas!" Masquerain flew in front of Honchkrow and use bubble. Bubbles surrounded the shadow ball as the shadow ball made their way to the aura sphere, causing Thomas and Maria's points going down.

"Nidoran use secret power!" Maria commanded.

"Nido" Nidoran cried and jumped in front of Lucario and let out small white balls that also surrounded aura sphere. Aura sphere's power then split and surrounded the white balls causing Drew and Paul's point went down. "Is this battle of showing off the beauty of strength of their partner's pokemon?" Lily asked as both attacks went straight at each other.

Once the attack collided there was big smoke, Maria and Thomas looked at each other and nodded.

"Lucario/ Nidoran use double team now!" Maria and Thomas commanded and both of their pokemon started to illusions of their original.

"Honchkrow blow the smoke away!" Paul commanded. Honchkrow flapped his wings and the smoke disappeared revealing many copies of Nidoran and Lucario.

"Masquerain use silver wind!"

"Honchkrow you use night slash"

"MAS!/Honch!" Masquerain and Honchkrow cried at the same time as they fired their attack.

The copies disappeared but leaving no traces of the real Nidoran and Lucario. "What?!" Paul and Drew exclaimed. "What's this?! The real Nidoran and Lucario are not present! What happened to them!?" Lily announced as well. The points of Drew and Paul decreased a little.

"Stay cautious Masquerain" Drew said as he looked around.

"Same goes for you Honchkrow" Paul said.

"Lucario now use bone marrow!" Thomas commanded. "LU!" Lucario's cries came but Honchkrow and Masquerain kept looking around at the ground. "Honchkrow above you!" Paul said, as Honchkrow looked up his eyes widened and as Lucario fell down from the sky with a light green bone in his paws ready to strike.

"Masquerain use silver wind on Lucario" Drew commanded

"Not happening! Nidoran now use poison fang!" Maria commanded

"NIDO!" Nidoran cried as she appeared out from the ground and with its fangs filled with poison and bit Masquerain. "MAS!" Masquerain cried in pain. Drew and Paul's points decreased.

"Masquerain get rid of that Nidoran!" Drew said.

Masquerain was flying around in order to get Nidoran off. "Honchkrow!" Honchkrow was hit by Lucario causing another loss of their points. "Shit…" Paul swore. "Paul let's finish this off" Drew said. Paul nodded.

"Masquerain use silver wind!"

"Honchkrow you use dark pulse let's go!"

Both Masquerain launched their attacks, "NIDO!" Nidoran cried in pain as she took the direct hit. "Lucario go help Nidoran!" Thomas commanded.

"Honchkrow use brave bird!" Paul commanded.

Honchkrow is surrounded by purple and yellow spirals and made his way towards Lucario.

"Masquerain use bubble!" Drew commanded

Bubbles were now added to Honchkrow's brave bird causing Maria and Thomas's points to decrease.

"Nidoran use poison sting!"

"Lucario dodge and use close combat!"

Nidoran shot out purple needles and aimed at the bubbles. "Masquerain use ice-beam!"

"Lucario bone marrow!"

Both sides attack hit each other causing a big smoke. Everyone started to worry, once the smoke cleared off, there they saw Lucario on his knees and Nidoran lying on the ground. Masquerain flying weakly and Honchkrow is on the ground. "Times up!" Lily announced; Drew, Paul, Maria and Thomas looked up at the screen.

"Drew and Paul will be moving onto the next contest!" Thomas and Maria looked down as well as their pokemons. Maria skipped over to her Nidoran and picked her up.

"Nidooo" Nidoran cried in sadness. Maria smiled and petted Nidoran as she walked away. Lucario walked up to Thomas and Thomas smiled and motioned him to follow him and they both left the stage.

"Where's Maria?" Paul asked Thomas, Thomas looked up at him and said "With her mother. Why?"

Paul said nothing and made his way out of the contest hall.

"Mommy?" Maria called out

Dawn sighed and took a deep breath. "Maria, do you want to know who your daddy is?"

Maria nodded eagerly, since she's been wanting to know for so long. "Maria, your daddy is the man that you fought just a few moments ago. Paul Shinji"

Maria was silent not knowing what to say but one thing for certain was that she was right all along. Her intuition did tell her that Paul is her daddy. "You're not lying are you troublesome?" Dawn's eyes widened and looked behind her. There stood Paul with his hand clenched at his side.

 _ **Finally it's done! Sorry that I took a while since I had some obstacles blocking me away from my dear story QAQ**_

 _ **Please Review thank you :D**_


	11. Please come back to me

Chapter 10 – Please come back to me

"Paul…" Dawn said slowly. Maria looked between her mommy and her missing daddy.

"Maria, can I have a word with your mommy for a while?" Paul asked, Maria nodded and went back to the contest hall without further delay.

"There's nothing to talk about Paul" Dawn said as she started to head back. Paul grabbed her wrist and asked "Where are you going?"

"Back to the contest hall to watch the final match for today"

"Due to Nidoran's dig, they are now filling up the hole and it might take a while since Nidoran's dig is way too deep" Paul said as he looked at Dawn.

Dawn gritted her teeth and said "Then let go! I'm heading back to meet Zoey and Misty"

"May and Leaf are here too right?"

"So what if they are!? What do you want? To boast that you are having a wonderful NEW family life with your wife Ursula"

Paul's grip went tighter and Dawn winced. "No! Ursula and I are over! We were never together from the start!"

"Oh yeah?! Do you think that I will believe in your lie?"

"It's not a lie troublesome! It's the truth!"

"As if!" Dawn shouted and got herself free out of his grip. "It still doesn't change the fact that you have lied to me all those years Paul. Goodbye!" Dawn turned around and walked away.

Paul clenched his hands one more time and ran after her. He grabbed her by her arm and forced her to face him.

"WHA-" Dawn was cut off by Paul kissing her on her lips forcefully. Paul stopped and look at her straight in her eyes. Dawn's eyes were wide due to the action that Paul did. Paul then hugged her tightly but not crushing her, "Dawn, please come back to me…"

Dawn couldn't believe her ears, the Paul she knows will never beg or say her name unless it's something serious. "I'm sorry for what I've done, Ursula's family threatened Reggie and I, saying that they will destroy your dream, your family and Maylene's position of a gym leader in which my brother won't allow it since we three have been close since childhood. I couldn't let them hurt you nor your family nor your dream so I kept it as a secret away from you" Paul explained as he hugged down a bit tighter afraid that she might disappear again. "Dawn, please… after losing you I started to protest against Ursula's family. Things didn't go well at first but in the end they got pissed at me and threw me out of their house saying that I'm not perfect for their dear daughter. Ursula said nothing and agreed with her parents and moved on to find the next man. They finally gave up on me and didn't continue to threaten me."

Paul stopped and took a deep breath and then continued "Soon after that Drew and the others said that they want to find you girls again to have you back. We truly regretted it Dawn. Please, I beg of you"

There was no reply from Dawn and Paul feel sad, believing that she won't believe him. He closed his eyes and was about to let Dawn go when he felt Dawn hugging him back. He looked and saw tears falling, "Troublesome?" Paul asked.

"You idiot! I hate you for leaving me! I hate you for keeping this away from me and overall…" Paul waited for her to say that she hates him one more time. "I hate you for giving me Maria" Paul eyes widened and gave a small smile knowing what she meant at her last statement and said "I hate you too for keeping Maria as a secret away from me"

Dawn then let all her cries out and hugged him, Paul hugged her and soothed her while she cries on his shoulder. Once Dawn finish crying Paul asked "You said that you want to tell me something before we broke up… was it about Maria?" Dawn didn't answer but instead she nodded.

"Troublesome, let's be together once more let's do it for Maria and for ourselves. Let's become a perfect family." Paul said, Dawn smiled and nodded. Paul smiled and they both let go of each other and they smiled.

Somewhere around the corner…

"AWWWW! They finally made up!" May exclaimed as she spied on her friend. Leaf was holding a pair of handkerchief to wipe off her falling tears. Misty smiled and Zoey smiled as well. "Although, I'm glad that Dawn has finally let out her true feelings, she's been storing them inside of her a lot…" Kenny said as he walked up. "Kenny!" The girls cried out.

Kenny smiled and said "Let's head back, they finished filling up the hole" everyone nodded and headed back inside.

Meanwhile…

"May…" Drew said as he watched the girl… no the woman he still loves. He saw his friend Paul was giving a small smile that he hasn't seen for a long time. He was happy for his friend being able to be with the woman he loves again as well as the little girl Maria.

"Hey Drew, you not going to speak to her?" Gary asked, Drew sighed and asked "What about you man?"

"I'll talk to her tomorrow… that is if I can find her"

"Where's Ash" Drew asked

"Ashy boy went to sit with Brock and Max in order to meet Sora, Kari and Misty once again"

"Hope that they get together too after all Sora and Kari are Ash's children"

"Yeah"

"Let's go Sara and Ryan's battle is about to happen" Drew continued and walked away with Gary following him.

"Sorry for the delay! Due to the adorable Nidoran from the previous battle dug a deep hole it took a while to fill it up. Now without further ado let's us begin the final battle for today! Let's welcome Ryan and Sara and Kenny and Daniel!" Lily announced.

Kenny and Daniel appeared on the left of the stage and Sara and Ryan appeared on the right. Kenny and Daniel looked each other and smiled. "Ready Daniel?"

"Ready dad!"

"GO KENNY! GO DANIEL!" Zoey cheered

"Go Floatzel/Seviper!"

"Go Arcanine/Combee!"

Both sides' pokemon were out of their pokeball ready to fight for their coordinators sake.

 _ **Tada! Another chapter done today :D hope you guys enjoyed it**_

 _ **Review please**_


	12. Keep it away from him

Chapter 11 – Keep it away from him

"3 minutes left! Will Kenny and Daniel be the victor of this match?" Lily announced. Sara and Ryan's point are half of the full points and Daniel and Kenny has a little more points than them.

"Let's finish them off Daniel" Kenny said

"Yeah!"

"Floatzel use aqua jet!"

"Seviper use poison tail!"

"ON ARCANINE!" they both commanded.

Ryan eyes went wide and cried out worriedly "Arcanine use flamethrower!"

Arcanine let out fires from his mouth but because Floatzel's aqua jet the fires disappeared, with Seviper behind him. Combee then appeared in front of Arcanine and took the damage. "COMBEE!" Sara called out.

"Floatzel water pulse!"

"Seviper poison fang!"

"COMBEE! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Sara pleaded Combee opened her eyes and saw the incoming attack.

"Arcanine extreme speed on Floatzel!" Ryan commanded.

"Arc!" Arcanine called out and charged forward towards Floatzel. Causing Floatzel to lose its concentration of making water ball. Causing Kenny and Daniel's point to go to half the full point.

As Seviper was getting closer, Combee got up and dodged but saw that Seviper was going to use poison tail. "Combee dodge it again!" Sara commanded. "Com-" however Combee got hit. "COMBEE!" Sara called out.

Then Combee started to shine. "Combee is…" Sara started to say, "Evolving" Ryan finished. Both Arcanine and Floatzel watched Combee.

As the light shone on, Combee's body started to stretch out, the bottom is like a ball gown and the upper part was round, the head appeared, on the back four wings grew out and two slender arms appeared. The light faded revealing the new evolved pokemon. "VESPIQUEN!" The newly evolved pokemon cried out.

"VESPIQUEN!" Sara called out happily. Vespiquen then put her arms in front of her body and a yellow and orange ball started to form. "That's hyper beam…"

"Seviper get out of there now!" Daniel commanded in realization.

"Alright! Fire Vespquen!" Sara commanded

"VESP!" Vespiquen cried and fired the attack at Seviper. Seviper fainted and the judges gave an X. Causing Kenny and Daniel to lose more points.

"Arcanine now let's finish this off! Overheat!"

"Arc!" Arcanine cried out as he prepares to fire the attack at Floatzel.

"Floatzel use hydropump!"

"Not happening Uncle Kenny! Vespquin X-scissor!"

"VES!" Vespquin called out and had her arms in a cross in front of her body and aiming straight at Floatzel.

"NOW!" Ryan cried out and the attack landed on Floatzel who didn't get to attack.

"And times up! The winner goes to Ryan and Sara!" Lily announced.

"Congratulations Ryan, Sara" Kenny said when they meet them in the backstage. "Thank you Uncle Kenny" Ryan and Sara thanked

"I will beat you next time Ryan!" Daniel exclaimed, Ryan smirked and nodded and Sara giggled.

"RYAN! SARA!" Ryan and Sara turned their head and saw their mother running up to them and hugged them.

"Mom…" Ryan said

"You were amazing!" May's grip on with went tighter as she complimented her children. Ryan and Sara looked at each other and smiled.

"Come let's go back, there's someone that wish to meet you and Jessie and Dawn are going to make a new contest clothes for the both of you."

"So you won't give him another chance?" Paul asked as he was facing Misty and Leaf.

"No ways! It doesn't change the fact that he left me!" Misty exclaimed. Paul sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Man… That pathetic still haven't told you the reason he left while he was sitting with you guys?" Paul opened one of his eyes to see Misty's reaction. There was nothing, Paul sighed once more and said nothing. "Daddy!" Maria called out, Paul looked at his daughter and asked "Yes?"

"I want to see all of your pokemon!" Maria stated

"Didn't you see them already?"

"I know you have Honchkrow, Frosslass, and… and… argh! Just the pokemons that you used in the contest!"

Paul sighed and say "You will meet my starter pokemon tomorrow"

"REALLY!?" Maria asked in excitement. Paul nodded, Maria smiled and grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him. "Well then daddy you got to tell me all about the pokemons you have now!" Paul couldn't say anything since he was dragged away.

Dawn giggled and looked at her friends. "Mist…" Misty sat there looking at the ground.

" _Hey Ash! You're late again! I wanted to tell you something! But forget it!_ " _a young Misty exclaimed._

" _Sorry… I was caught up with something right Pikachu?_ " _a young Ash apologized in a sad tone_

" _Pika…_ " _Pikachu agreed._

" _Hey Ash what's the matter?"_

" _We're over"_

Misty took a shaky breath and smiled at her friends. The door opened and there stood Kenny and Daniel with May, Ryan and Sara.

Paul turned his head when his daughter ran up to Sara. "Hello Paul, long time no see" May greeted. Paul just grunted and nodded at her. "Ryan, Sara say hello to Uncle Paul, Maria's dad"

Ryan and Sara looked at him and bowed. Paul nodded back at them. "Come Ryan! Sara! It's time to design! And then a feast!"

Late at night…

"So they are Drew's children" Paul stated as he walked back to his hotel with May. May sighed and nodded.

"Yeah…" May said and looked at the stars. "How is he?"

"He's doing fine, May won't you give him a chance?"

"I said that I don't want to meet him again"

"But you yourself is fully aware that you want to meet him again"

"How can I face him?! After what I said to him!"

"Just face him how you usually do May. Drew truly miss and love you, he truly regretted to let you go"

"… Why are you telling me this?"

"Felt like it, it's getting late you should head back to your place before anything bad could happen" May smiled and nodded and turned around.

"Paul" Paul stopped as he looked at May when she called him.

"I will give him another chance but Ryan and Sara will also need to accept him, just because I yearn for him doesn't mean that I should just ignore my children's wishes and choices." May continued and left once she finished.

Paul opened the door to his room and felt he was pushed against the door. "Dammit Drew! What the FUCK are you doing!?" Paul asked in anger.

"You already have Dawn back with you so why are you talking to May?! Are you going to do same thing that you did years ago!?" Drew asked back in anger.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN MAN! I WILL NEVER DO THAT! AND I HAVE MY OWN DAUGHTER! I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN DATING OTHER GIRLS THAT ISN'T DAWN!" Paul yelled.

Drew took a deep breath and put his friend down. "Sorry I…"

"Chill man I understand, I will also do the same if I was in your place" Paul assured Drew and walked inside and sat on his bed. Drew walked over to his own bed and lied down on his back.

"Hey Drew no matter what you must get Ryan and Sara to acknowledge you" Paul said suddenly.

"Whatever do you mean Paul?"

"Drew… Ryan and Sara Maple is -"

" _Please Paul please don't tell Drew that Ryan and Sara is his children"_ Paul thought back before those two parted. Paul sighed and silently apologized in silent and continued. "Ryan and Sara Maple are your…"

"My what Paul?"

Paul then shook his head and said "It's nothing goodnight" Paul then turned around and went to sleep, leaving Drew a questioning look.

 _ **Oh my oh my! Even though I am the author this is quite a surprise for me.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter :D**_

 _ **Review please!**_


	13. Final Battle

Chapter 12 – Final Battle

It was the afternoon and the performance stage was over, declaring that the final battle will be Ryan and Sara against Paul and Drew. In order to celebrate the final battle, the battle will be taking class during the afternoon where the coordinators and the audience can take a break.

"Hey mom, check this out!" Thomas called out, as he was looking at a sleeping pokemon with brown and white furs.

"It must be a baby right?"

Leaf giggled at her son's excitement, "Yeah it is smaller than its original size"

Thomas eyes shined and started to dig out a sketchbook and a pencil from his backpack and started to sketch the pokemon. Leaf smiled at her son's action and looked around for any herbs.

As they were doing their own things they didn't notice a man's presence. "There you are, I've been looking all over you" Leaf and Thomas turned around and saw Gary.

"Ga… Gary…." Leaf stammered and Thomas gritted his teeth. Gary looked at Leaf and then at Thomas and asked "Who is the father of Thomas?"

Leaf glared at him and said "It has nothing to do with you!"

"It has everything to do with me, I was right that he was your son, Leaf GREEN"

Leaf continued to glare at him and then Thomas shouted "SO WHAT IF I LIED TO YOU!? I DID IT FOR MOM'S SAKE!"

Leaf looked at Thomas and so did Gary. "What do you mean for your mom's?"

Thomas then pointed at him and shouted "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO LEFT MOM IN THE FIRST PLACE! YOU'RE THE MAN THAT CAUSED A LOT OF PAIN FOR MOM! I HATE THE FACT THAT I HAVE FEATURES LIKE YOU BECAUSE IT ALWAYS REMIND MOM ABOUT YOU! I HATE YOU GARY OAK! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE CALLED AS MY DAD!"

Leaf eyes widened at the last statement and so did Gary. Thomas panted then looked at his mother with water in his eyes that he won't let them fall. "I'm… I'm… I'm sorry mom… I… I… I couldn't hold it in anymore…" Thomas apologized and looked down at the ground, Leaf walked up to him and pulled him into an embrace.

"Leaf is that true?" Gary asked.

Leaf said nothing and just nodded. Gary sighed and sat down, "Then he's Thomas Oak from now on" Leaf and Thomas looked up at him with surprised look.

"Leaf listen to me" Gary said as he looked at her and his son with sincere eyes.

"I was on an arrange marriage with Wendy. The marriage was coming and that was the reason why I couldn't go out to see you for our promised date. So I had to send you the message." Leaf looked at him and then at the ground as the memory flows into her mind.

 _It was a rainy day and outside at a movie theater there stood a young Leaf waiting for her beloved boyfriend with a good news that she can't wait to tell him. As time passes there was no sign of her boyfriend and Leaf started to get worried. Then there was a vibration from her cellphone. Leaf looked at her cellphone and saw it was a text from her beloved boyfriend. However, the text wasn't something she was expecting._

" _We're over" two words that is able to crush Leaf's heart and she cried and cried until her friend Misty and her boyfriend came to her when she wasn't at home._

"The wedding day came and before we were officially forced to become husband and wife, your friends, Drew, Ash and Paul came and oppose the wedding and wrecked everything. Grandpa was glad that the wedding was canceled and Grandpa has been protecting me away from that family until they have given up but seriously that girl Wendy didn't give up on me until now. Leaf Green I still love you from the bottom of my heart. You may either believe in me or not but it won't change the fact that I still love you and wish to make you my wife where both of us can take care of Thomas together." Gary finished explaining.

"I WILL ACKNOWLEDGE YOU AS MY DAD IF AND ONLY IF!" Thomas started

Gary and Leaf looked at him wondering what he's going to say next, "IF YOU PROMISE NOT TO LET MOTHER SHED ANOTHER TEAR BECAUSE OF YOU! AND TO NEVER LEAVE HER SIDE!" Gary smiled and walked over towards them and embraced the both of them and said "I promise Thomas, I won't let the both of you out of my grasp from here on now"

Leaf said nothing but smiled knowing that her son is willingly to give Gary a chance. Although she herself isn't so sure that this is a good idea but as long as Thomas is happy then she is.

In the dark side of the forest, Drew stood behind a tree and sighed and walked away. Once he was outside of the forest there he saw his friend Paul and Dawn walking together with Maria on Paul's shoulder laughing and Paul with a scowl. 'May…' Drew thought as he walked away.

"Welcome back everyone!" Lily announced, Drew and Paul stood on the left side of the stage and Ryan and Sara stood at the right side.

"Hey, Paul" Drew called out, Paul looked at his friend with a questioning look. "Who is the father of those two?" Drew asked indicating at Ryan and Sara

"Then do you know the mother of those two?" Paul asked back

Drew nodded and said "Its May"

"Now let's get busy!" Lily called out after all the things she said.

"Go Roserade/Torterra!" Paul and Drew called out as they threw their pokeballs in the air. Out came a pokemon with hair of white petals, a leafy green cape on its back, with a yellow collar holding onto the cape, wearing a dark green mask over its red, yellow lidded eyes and held a bouquet of flowers in both of its hands, one red and one blue.

"Rose!" Roserade cried out, next to Roserade was a pokemon on its four legs, with a large shell on its back with an oak tree and three triangular stones that resembles mountain peaks on its shell. Near the oak tree was a patch of brown resembles the soil. Its mouth is jagged and at the end of its snout is a dark brown beak and two large spikes on its cheek. "TORRR" Torterra cried out ready for battle.

"According to Aunt Dawn and mom, Roserade is Drew's starter pokemon" Ryan started

"And Torterra is Uncle Paul's starter pokemon" Sara finished.

"Damn it! Troublesome!" Paul said as he glared at his woman in the crowd with his son. Dawn give a sheepish smile at him and waved.

"Let's go Gallade/Gardevoir!" Ryan and Sara called out as they threw their pokeballs.

Out came a pokemon with rounded hips with strong legs, have thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back, arms are shaped like tonfas with extendable blades in its elbows. The head resembles as a gladiator helmet and have spikes on the sides of its face. "Gallade" Gallade called out as it looked at its opponent. Next to Gallade was a pokemon with lower body that looks like a white slim gown, it has long slender white legs underneath the gown and green hairs that curls down at the sides of its head. There are spikes on the side of its face, it has long green arms, and slender fingers and a red fin horn that extends from its chest and a shorter rounded horn at the back. "Gardevoir" Gardevoir called out.

"These two are our starter pokemon as well Uncle Paul and Drew" Ryan said

"Let's have an amazing battle" Sara said. And both sides pokemon started to attack.

"May, is Gardevoir a male or a female?" Gary asked.

"Gardevoir is a female, Ryan and Sara found them as Ralts when they were at age 4 and took care of them since then until now." May explained.

"So they have a deeper bond than anyone" Leaf stated.

"Yes, so deep that Gallade listens to Sara and Gardevoir listens to Ryan as well"

"Wait! Then that means they share the same pokemon!" Gary stated

"Yeah… But to be honest Gallade is officially Ryan's starter pokemon and Gardevoir is officially Sara's starter pokemon"

"I wonder how this will end" Misty said. As they returned their attention back at the stage.

 _ **Hey~ I'm back~ Sorry work has been piling up on my shoulders and so I have been busy with it. Please review! :D**_

 _ **Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as before QAQ**_


	14. The cat is out of the bag

Chapter 13 – The cat is out of the bag

"Never thought that we will actually win…" Paul stated as he was walking with his friends back to their hotel while looking at the light blue ribbon in his hand.

"They were amazing! Never thought that Gallade will listen to Sara and Gardevoir will listen to Ryan" Ash stated.

"They are amazing but there is something that they are missing…" Drew said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked, Paul and Gary looked at Drew. Drew stopped and think for a while.

"It's… it's as if… they were focused on beating someone more than having fun the contest…" Drew replied.

"They entered the contest because they love it, they don't mind winning or losing, they enjoyed the contest until they met a certain person" Paul explained, everyone looked at him.

"What?!" Paul asked when he noticed their gaze on him.

"How much do you know about those twins?" Gary asked

"More than you"

"Where did you get these information?" Ash asked

"Troublesome and Maria"

"You know something that we don't know" Drew stated

Paul just grunted and continued to walk. "HEY PAUL!" Drew called out as he ran up to him and forced Paul to look at him.

"What do you want Hayden!?" Paul asked annoyed.

"Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"Tell me what you meant by saying that I need to get Ryan and Sara to acknowledge me!?" Drew asked angrily. Gary and Ash looked at Paul with questioning look.

Paul pushed Drew away and said "Why should I?"

"Cause I want to know! Who is their father?" Drew asked

"What are YOU going to do once you know who their father is? Are you planning to kill him?" Paul asked back

"I feel like that they are -"

"They ARE May's children and they ARE your children as well" Ash cut in.

Drew faced Ash with wide eyes and Paul face palmed and Gary gave Ash the look of 'Nicely done you idiot'

"What? What did I do?" Ash asked when he noticed Paul's and Gary's reaction. "Is that true Ash?" Drew asked

"Isn't it obvious? Ryan and Sara has some features that resembles you" Ash replied. "You're not lying?" Drew asked once again.

Ash opened his mouth to reply but he noticed the death glare from Gary and Paul and so he shut his mouth again.

"He's not lying" a voice said. Everyone looked turned their head and saw Ryan walking up to them with a bag of something in his hand. "Ryan…" Drew said slowly.

Ryan looked at everyone and said "Ash isn't lying, the name is Ryan Hayden, however, since you were never there when we were brought to this world, I never ever considered you as my father. Why should I consider a man that were never there when we brought to this world as my father?" Ryan then focused his attention and said "Uncle Paul, everything in this bag is made by Maria and it's all for you" Paul took the bag from Ryan and nodded at him.

Ryan turned around and started to head leave. "Come Arcanine let's go" Ryan said as he got onto his Arcanine and ran off.

Drew looked down at the ground not knowing what to say. Ash, Gary and Paul looked at Drew and then at each other not knowing what they should do to help their friend.

"The CAT is out of the bag" Paul said as he walked up towards Drew.

Drew looked at Paul with disbelief and Paul continued "Drew go and tell May the tr-"

"PAUL!" Dawn cried out as she ran up to him. Paul turned his attention to Dawn and held her close. "What's wrong troublesome? Why are you crying?"

"Maria… Maria… Maria is missing! I can't find her in our hotel or other places that she would have gone to but… but…" Dawn in a panic tone. "Shh… Troublesome, stay calm we will all find her together alright?" Paul said as he hugged Dawn to calm her down. Dawn took deep breaths and nodded.

"Where are you searching right now?" Gary asked.

"Misty is at the lake, May is at the night market, Leaf is at the flower beds, Kenny and Daniel are asking other people. Jessie's family is looking for her from above… and… the children has all been looking around in the forest separately. Right now I…" Dawn replied as she looked at Gary. "For now let's all search for Maria in the town, the town is quite big so it'll be best if we all go our separate ways." Drew stated. Everyone nodded and went off to find Maria.

After an hour… with Paul

'Shit… where could she be?' Paul swore in his mind as he walked deeper into the forest. He has left Dawn with the girls so that she won't get hurt and get in his way for searching their daughter. As he was walking, he heard a small crying sound. Paul turned right and saw the little girl he was looking for sitting under the tree. Paul sighed a relief and called out "Maria!" Maria looked up and turned her head.

Maria smiled brightly and ran up to Paul. "DADDY!" Maria cried as she jumped into Paul's open arm. "Where were you? You made everyone worried about you" Paul asked.

"I'm sorry, I just found lovely flowers for Ryan and Sara since they lost their battle and I want them to be happy instead of being sad." Maria explained as she wipes off her tears.

"You know, for being a 10 years old girl, you are much more like a 5 years old girl" Paul stated as he carried Maria back to where everyone else were.

"MARIA!" Dawn cried out as she ran up to her lover and her daughter. "Mommy, I'm sorry" Maria apologized. Dawn hugged Maria tightly and said "Thank god you are safe and sound sweety"

Everyone smiled and was glad that Maria was safe, Sara then looked around her and asked "Where's Ryan?"

 _ **DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Where IS Ryan? They just found Maria and now Ryan is missing!**_

 _ **Please Review! Thank you.**_


	15. Allow me to explain

Chapter 14 – Allow me to explain

May looked around as well but saw no sign of her son. "Sara do you know where he was looking?" May asked calmly, Drew looked at May and knew that she was panicking like how Dawn was but just trying to act brave in front of her… their daughter and maybe him.

Sara thought hard and said "I was planning to go to the north part of the forest but Ryan told me to go look at the South instead of the north…" May nodded and was about to run towards the north. Drew then grabbed May's wrist, May turned around annoyed and angry. "WHAT DREW!? I HAVE TO GO AND FIND RYAN!" May shouted. "I'll go look for him May, besides it's getting late and it's way too dangerous for girls to go out at this time of the night."

"You're being sexist here!" Misty shouted as she was making her way to help May to get free.

Drew's grip got a bit tighter and said "The guys and I will continue to look and you girls go back to your hotel and wait until we come back. If we didn't come back tonight then come and look for Ryan the first thing tomorrow morning. You're already exhausted May being in a crowd while looking for Maria." Misty was getting angrier since Drew has ignored her. Misty opened her mouth but no words came out when Sara spoke up. "I will go with you! Ryan is my brother and I've gotta go! If Gallade and his other pokemons were with him then he would be fine but he only have Arcanine."

Drew looked at Sara and motioned her to step closer to him. Once Sara was standing next to Drew, Drew put his free hand on Sara's head and said "He is important to you is understandable, just like how important the two of you are to May. I may not have been with you ever since you were born but I know that I have my responsibility as a father even if you do not accept me yet." Sara looked at the ground not knowing what to say next. Just hoping that she could go and look for her brother

"Sara, as much as I would love you to come with me along with your mother but right now I think it's best for you to stay here alright? I'm sorry for offending you and the other girls here but I'm sure we guys would also be glad knowing that our lovers and our angels are safe and sound here instead of going with us. Who knows when we will all get separated again? Ok?" Drew looked at his daughter while lifting his hand off of Sara's head and Sara looked at the ground.

Sara took a deep breath and said "Very well…" Drew smiled and looked at May who just nodded at him. Drew let go of May's wrist and looked at his friends "We should get going" the guys nodded and one by one they went to the north part of the forest.

"You guys not coming?" Drew asked Kenny, James, Daniel and Thomas. "Nah… You go and find him we'll stay here to make sure the girls DO stay here." Kenny replied as he looked at the girls. Drew nodded and was about to leave when he felt someone was holding the end of his shirt. He looked down and saw it was Sara.

"Drew… Umm… who are your angels?" Sara asked nervously

Drew smiled and said "You and Ryan of course"

"Then what about mom?"

"She WAS my angel…" Sara looked down at the ground knowing that her mom is no longer important to Drew.

"But right now she's my Goddess" Sara looked up with happiness and smiled brightly. Drew smiled back at her, "Please find Ryan… d… dad" Sara asked.

Drew's eyes widened and gave her a reassuring smile and said "I will sweety" Drew replied and left. May walked up to Sara and hugged her, "Thank you Sara" May whispered.

Somewhere dark in the forest…

"Damn it!" Ryan called out as he sat helplessly against the wall that he fell from the top. His right foot was stuck underneath a log that landed after he fell, Ryan tries to push the log off but it didn't budge. "ARGH!" Ryan called out annoyed and leaned against the wall again. "Damn it! Just got a text that Maria is safe and now this!? Damn… how could I be so reckless?" Ryan asked as he put his head on his left knee.

"MAS!" Ryan heard a pokemon cry and looked up and saw a Masquerain flying above him. He knew that it wasn't his Masquerain since his was in the pokemon center. "MASQUERAIN! DID YOU FIND HIM?" Ryan heard the voice asked and knew immediately who it was. "MAS!" Masquerain replied and flew down to where Ryan is. "Absol use flash!" the voice shouted, there was a bright light and Ryan had to cover his eyes from going blind with his arm covering his eyes.

He then heard a thud and felt the light disappeared and put his arm down and there he saw the man that he hates the most. "You alright Ryan?" Drew asked.

Ryan said nothing but nodded. Drew sighed and called Paul.

"Hey Paul… Yeah I found him… Sure you guys head back first and tell May and the others…" Drew then glanced at Ryan who was looking at him and then looked at the log.

"You can say that he IS kind of alright….. What I mean is that his foot is stuck and might as well have sprained his foot…. " Ryan widened at what Drew just said and reach out for Drew's cellphone. Drew noticed this and grabbed Ryan's wrist from getting his cellphone away from him. "Just don't tell May nor Sara about his foot Paul…. I'm dead serious! Well yeah see ya."

Drew put his cellphone away in pocket and looked at Ryan and asked "There happy?" Ryan said nothing but glared at Drew but still nodded. Drew sighed and took out a pokeball. The ball opened and a white light shone out and revealed a green dragon with large rhombus shaped wings with red trim, toeless hind legs, skinny arms with three clawed hand and the tail has several dark green stripes and small green rhombus shapes with red trims. There was a green antennae that points back and its eyes have red covers to prevent anything from getting its eyes. "Fly!" The pokemon cried.

"Flygon remove the log please." Drew commanded and Flygon did as told and removed the log. Flygon then placed the log a between Drew and Ryan making sure that he will not harm the both of them. Drew sat in front of Ryan and said "Flygon use flamethrower on the log" Flygon did as told and there was a fire light enough for both sides to see each other and Flygon. Drew then looked at Ryan's wound and sent out his other pokemons to help.

Once Ryan's wound taken care of Drew sat the opposite of Ryan facing him. The night was still young and so none of them were tired. Both of them were silent, it wasn't a comfortable silent it was an awkward silent. "You were great for today's contest" Drew complimented

"Thanks and congratulations" Ryan replied.

Then another awkward silent. Drew sighed and said "Sorry for not being there for when you and Sara were brought to this world"

Ryan looked at Drew and glared at him. "What was the reason that you weren't there? Do you KNOW how much Sara has suffered at school!?" Ryan asked in an angry tone. Drew looked at him and sighed… "No I don't know but allow me to explain"


	16. Father and Son

Chapter 15 – Father and Son

"My family had borrowed money from Brianna's family so that my father can fulfil my mother's dream of opening a flower shop" Drew started to explain as he look at the dancing fire in front of him.

"It was the time while I was dating with your mother that Brianna's family came to our shop and force us to pay back. Even though we had our decent and average life style that everyone has. We wouldn't be able to pay back immediately and so they told my family that they can forget about the debts that we owe them if I marry their daughter."

Drew looked at Ryan and said "I really did love your mom Ryan and I still do. I didn't tell May about this at that time because I know that she will do whatever she could to help me and she might get hurt because of me."

"But your break up hurts her the most" Ryan stated

Drew gave a bitter laugh and said "Yeah… It was the worst thing ever. After the break up I was working hard to earn money and pay back Brianna's family instead of using my parent's money. We paid all of our debt and they never came back for the money but they came back for me…"

"Even after you paid back?!" Ryan exclaimed

Drew nodded and sighed "Yeah but after that we decided to move, so we moved back to LaRousse city and I got out of their grasp"

"Wait then where were you living before?"

"In order to get the money easily we had to move to Lilycove city" Drew replied.

Ryan looked at the ground not knowing what to say next. Drew smiled and said "Don't worry too much about it. Brianna won't be chasing after me now. Now that I have a family that I have to protect." Ryan looked at Drew with wide eyes and Drew continued. "Whether you accept me or not, I am still your father Ryan Hayden. And this time I will never ever leave you guys ever again"

"What does mom mean to you?" Ryan asked

Drew smiled and said "May means everything to me, I love her very VERY much. I left her to protect her and now I'm back to make her mine again with you and Sara in my life" Not knowing what he should be feeling… angry, sad, happy or… Ryan's stopped thinking when he felt a hand on his head and he turned to meet Drew. "Ryan I'm sorry for everything but please let me have a chance" Without Ryan's reply Drew went to his Absol and lied down. Ryan sat there looking at the fading fire, and sent out his Arcanine. And he too lied down to sleep.

The next morning, Drew was carrying Ryan since both of their pokemons are exhausted as they were heading back to the city. "How's your foot?" Drew asked.

"It's fine I guess… but still… if I move it, it hurts a lot" Ryan replied

"I see…" Drew then heard a yawn from Ryan and chuckled.

"What?" Ryan asked embarrassed

"Go to sleep Ryan, I'll wake you up once we got to the city alright?"

"The city isn't that far"

"True but I think you should still sleep, even if it's a little"

Ryan said nothing and so went to sleep. Drew smiled and continued to walk.

Drew arrived at the city and the first people that he saw was his friends Paul, Ash and Gary all smiling at him well… as for Paul's sake it was more like a smirk. Drew gave a smile back and they all headed back to the hotel where the girls were staying at.

Paul opened the door and saw May still sitting on the couch waiting for Ryan and Drew to return. However, May didn't notice Drew and Ryan since she was dazing off. "Take me to the children's room, Ryan is still tired, he barely slept last night" Drew whispered to Paul. Paul nodded and took him to the children's room, Drew found an empty spot next to Thomas and so Drew placed Ryan there slowly and carefully and walked out of the room. Drew then walked to the coach and still saw May sitting there still dazing into space. Drew sighed and walked over to her and sat down.

"Drew? DREW! WHERE'S RYAN!?" May asked nervously.

"Stay calm sweetheart, Ryan is asleep in his room" Drew replied. May heaved a sigh of relief and was about to get up to get a cup of coffee. However, she fell back onto the couch. Drew pulled her in and covered her eyes with his hand and said "You need to sleep too" May shook her head at first but then her eyes started to feel heavy and her eyes closed and fell asleep. Drew smiled and put her head on his lap while he reads the newspaper. Drew then noticed that his friends were gone. He shrugged and continue to read the newspaper.


	17. Trouble

Chapter 16 – Trouble

Ryan's POV

When I woke up, I was in the room that we children were sleeping in. I looked around and still saw that Thomas and the others are still asleep and I glanced at the clock it read 10:30 am. I got up slowly and hopped on my good foot to the door. When I opened the door, there was no smell of food since everyone is asleep especially after looking for Maria.

I kept on hopping, until I reached to the living room. There I saw the man who saved and helped me sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. With mom sleeping on his lap. Drew then stopped reading and looked up at me and smiled. "Morning Ryan, did you sleep well?"

I just nodded and looked at mom. Drew noticed that I was looking at mom and said "Your mom was tired, she stayed all night waiting for you and was worried about you" I looked down at the ground in guilty, since I made my mom worried. I heard Drew sighed and said "Ryan are you hungry?" I was about to shake my head but my stomach started to growl and I felt myself blushing embarrassed. Drew chuckled and silently and carefully putting mom's head on the couch and got up.

Drew went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast while I stood next to him. "Never knew that you know how to cook." I said

"Paul and I are usually the chef when traveling together with Gary and Ash" Drew said to me.

"Mom and Dawn are also the chef of our group, Sara and Maria helps as well"

"Oh? Then what do you do young man?" Drew asked

"I wash the dishes with mom"

"May does all the chores?"

"Mostly, but she studies a lot about pokemon natures"

Drew then placed the food in the plate and motioned me to sit down at the table. I went to the table and sat down and saw on my plate was two sunnyside up eggs, three bacons and two toasts. "Is it too much?" Drew asked. I shook my head and started to dig in. The food was delicious as I was eating halfway through I looked up at Drew and asked "Are you not hungry?"

Drew shook his head and smiled. "I'm not hungry, seeing you eating my food happily makes me happy"

"I'm not asking you if you're happy or sad" I said and continued to dig in. Drew just gave me an awkward laugh and silence took over the table. Once I finished my food I got up and was about to take the plate, however, the plate was already taken by Drew. "You sit down, I'll do the washing" Drew said to me and went to the sink, I then sat back down as well.

"Alright, come on young man, I'm taking you to the pokemon center" Drew said to me once he finished washing the dishes. "Why?" I asked

"To get your pokemons as well as getting your foot checked"

"I can't hop all the way there!"

"I know that's why I'm going to carry you"

"What?" I asked, Drew went to me and his back towards me and bent down. "Get on Ryan" Drew said, I hesitated a little but still got on.

On the way to the pokemon center, I felt the cool wind since today is kinda cold despite the season this month. Even though today is cold, I don't feel the coldness flowing on my body instead I felt warmth. Dr- Dad's warmth is traveling through my body, so… this is what a father's warmth feel like. The warmth of protecting his family, the warmth of the love he gives to his family, a very protective father… I guess…

"DREWY!" I heard a high pitched voice called out to dad. I felt dad stiffened and let out a sigh. He then looked at his right and I too also looked and saw a woman with a long red brownish hair wearing a bright yellow summer dress with sky blue eyes.

"What do you want Brianna?" Dad asked annoyed, so this was the woman the reason of dad and mom's break up. When I look at her, I know that she means trouble.


	18. Stay with us now and forever

Chapter 17 – Stay with us now and forever

Ryan's POV

"Drewy how could you have left like that for 3 years?" Brianna asked

"Cause I can, my family has already returned all the debts that we owed your family. What do you want now?"

"Come on Drewy, you know that you want me" Brianna replied in a flirty tone, I felt like puking when I heard her said that.

"Brianna, I do NOT want you, we already returned everything that belongs to you and your family. What else do you want?" Drew asked in annoyed tone

"Geez… You still don't get it do you? Your family hasn't returned everything to my family yet."

"Oh and what is it that we're missing?"

"It's you silly" Brianna giggled.

"Brianna we al-"

"Dad, grandmother and grandfather returned all the money that they borrowed from you!" I cut in knowing that this will be going nowhere if dad continues to tell her to bug off. Brianna looked at me as if she just noticed me.

"Drewy, who's this?" Brianna asked

"This is my son, Ryan" Dad replied

Brianna looked at me and smiled brightly, "My! He is adorable and certainly looks like you! A very handsome young man!" I glared at her and was about to say something but Brianna then asked "Who's his mother"

"May Maple" Dad replied

Brianna looked at dad with wide eyes and said "You mean that whore?!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE!?" I shouted, I mean seriously mom isn't like that and I know it.

"You mother of course, she was dating with Brendan when she was dating with Drewy"

"FOR YOUR INFOMRATION! BRENDAN BIRCH IS MY UNCLE! MOM AND BRENDAN ARE JUST COUSINS!"

"Sorry child but I don't believe in a thing you say about it just now"

"Brianna, May and Brendan are really cousins. I went out with them together before because Brendan was being the brother making sure that May will be fine" dad explained.

"Stop it Drewy, don't lie" Brianna said

"ENOUGH BRIANNA! DON'T YOU SEE I HAVE MY OWN FAMILY! A FAMILY WITH THE PERSON THAT I TRULY LOVE! I WILL NOT LEAVE THEM AGAIN!" Dad shouted.

There was silence after dad shouted at Brianna. "Drewy drop that child now! I will not allow MY man to touch that whore's child!" Brianna commanded

"You kept saying mom is a whore then what are you?"

"I'm-"

"Brianna no ways in hell that I'm gonna leave my son, my daughter AND my love again for your selfish desires" Dad said as his grip on me was tighter than before.

"Drewy I sai-"

"And he said to fuck off you bitch" I turned my head to see who it was and it was Uncle Paul, Uncle Gary and Ash.

"You guys stay out of this!" Brianna screamed

"No can do, our friend here is in trouble with a bitch" Uncle Gary said

Brianna gritted her teeth and glared at them. "Brianna, do you know that you're a bitch AND a whore" Uncle Paul said as he took a step forward while Brianna took a step back.

"Sorry I didn't hear that could you please repeat" Brianna asked

"Sure" Uncle Paul agreed and then said it in a loud and clear voice and said "You are a BITCH and a WHORE"

"It's over Brianna" Dad said when he noticed that she was about to say something

"I am not a prize nor a tool nor an item for you. You love me for my looks but May loves me for who I am and I too love her for who she is. Brianna don't ever and I repeat EVER show up in front of us or our families EVER AGAIN!" Dad continued in a loud voice.

Tears started to fall but no one was guilty of her tears and she slapped dad, I couldn't believe it. I felt my eyes went wide at the scene. I mean who the hell can do that to dad except for mom, she has no right. "I HATE YOU DREW HAYDEN" Brianna said in a clear angry tone.

Dad looked at Brianna and said "I hate you too, I will never EVER love you" and with that said dad continued to take me to the pokemon center with Uncle Paul, Gary and Ash following us.

Normal POV

"So you also made up with Misty?" Drew asked as he, Paul Ash and Gary were waiting for Ryan.

"Yeah, Sora and Kari were a bit hard to handle especially Sora" Ash said as he sighed and sat down on the couch.

Flash back…

" _So Mist, Sora and Kari… I'm sorry… We had to move out… cause… Melody she… forced my mom to work at her place so that she and I could meet every single day so that our love will deepen. We stayed there for 14 years… and then my mom decided to come back and yeah… Last year… me and the guys started to look for you girls."_

 _Sora then kicked Ash in his knee and said "Stupid! Just because of that you had to leave us! H-"_

" _Sora! Enough! Will the both of you give Ash a chance?"_

" _WHAT!?" Sora screamed_

" _I don't mind" Kari replied_

" _KARI!"_

" _Come on Sora, the both of us has always wanted the chance to be able to be a whole family. If we don't take this opportunity now then, when will this happen again?" Kari asked. Sora stayed silent and sighed. "FINE! Welcome back dad"_

Flashback ends

Gary, Paul and Drew looked at Ash with spectacle look and then laughed out loud causing Ash's face to become red. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" Ash asked,

"It's just that I never thought you would be stuttering" Gary explained as he continued to laugh along with Drew and Paul who nodded their heads in agreement.

Ryan then returned with Gallade beside him and saw Gary, Paul and Drew laughing hard and a bright red Ash on the couch not looking at his friends. "You know we can leave now" Ryan said not wanting to know what they were laughing about. Drew calmed down a little and went to Ryan and ask "You sure you don't want a ride back?"

"Nah I'm good" Ryan said as they all left.

Once they returned to their hotel they saw everyone that we're at the contest at the dinner table and at the living room with their pokemons having lunch. Ryan smiled and let out all of his pokemon and hopped his way towards his mom and his sister. Drew followed him towards May and Sara.

Ryan hugged May and May smiled and looked at Drew and mouthed a 'thank you' Drew just waved his hand stating that it was nothing. When Ryan and May stopped hugging, Ryan faced Drew and said "If you want to be part of our family Drew, then there is ONLY one condition."

"Oh? And what is it young man?" Drew asked

"Stay with us now and forever no matter what" Ryan replied

Drew looked at Ryan and smirked and placed his hand on his head and said "Don't worry, I won't be going anywhere from now on"

Ryan smiled and said "Welcome home dad" Drew smiled back at his son and said "I'm home" May hugged Drew and Drew hugged her back whispering so many sweet things to her.

While Ash and Gary were explaining that they met Brianna and how things ended, Paul and the girls except Dawn were cooking some extra food for the ones that just returned. With Brock making the pokemon food with Max's help, Jessie and Dawn were designing new clothes. James, Rose and Meowth were running around helping getting the material that Jessie and Dawn needs. Kenny and Zoey then started to lecture the guys saying things like if you leave them then etc. etc. but of course none of the guys were listening. Because they have all made up their minds of not leaving their angels and their goddesses again.

 _ **Review please! This is the end of this story :D**_


End file.
